Roses and Thorns
by ChibiLover123
Summary: A Harry Potter/Pokemon/Steven Universe crossover. Nasrin Quartz Universe thought she would spend her whole life on Litore Island and never get to go see the world. When she gets the chance to go to Hogwarts, she jumps into a whole new world of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, everyone, to my Harry Potter/Pokemon/Steven Universe crossover!**

 **I've always been inspired to mix Steven Universe with another idea, and found that Mr. Chaos' Harry Potter/Pokemon world was the best place to introduce my newest character, Nasrin Quartz Universe, descendant of Steven Universe.**

 **As always, Mr. Chaos and his story 'Harry Potter and the Master's Ball' are a direct inspiration for this story, and you really should read it. I love his whole series!**

 **Since this story is already completed, I'm going to be doing weekly updates on Fridays while working on the sequel. It doesn't have a name yet, but if any of you have ideas, I'm all ears!**

 **Enjoy the show!**

* * *

Litore Island was a tiny crescent of land just off the main coast of Avalon, barely two miles across, and edged entirely by sandy beaches.

Guinevere Town sat on one end, salt-worn storefronts and solid houses planted firmly on a rise of grass, with a trio of small lakes in their backyard.

The ground rose as Litore stretched south, cresting into a cliff coated in rainbows of wildflowers, an eight-armed woman carved into the steep side like a watchful guardian despite multiple missing limbs.

A beach house sat nestled in her lap, wood stripped of paint from long exposure to sun and ocean air, with vines growing up the walls and dripping with colorful blossoms.

Everything was peaceful and sleepy and quiet, pizzeria and fast food and donut shop signs turning as morning cast its light over the water while people slowly rose from their beds to greet the new day.

Unafraid, Nidoran nibbled on stalks of clover and Sentret hopped around, gathering strawberries with sticky paws, as Krabby dug through the sand for tasty treats alongside Corphish and Luvdisc circled the coastline, turning back to make sure the many Feebas and Magikarp stayed the course instead of falling into the sleepy jaws of a Quagsire.

Sunshine slanted through the beach house windows, inching towards a queen-sized bed sitting against one wall and dripping with a rainbow of colorfully patterned sheets and blankets onto the hardwood.

Hugging one of the many fluffy pillows to her chest, a young girl yawned as the light touched rosy eyelashes, bright pink ringlets falling haphazardly across her face as dark eyes blinked open sleepily.

"Hm…Good morning, Star."

With a bright little 'bwark', a Popplio hopped over as her girl slowly stretched, rolling over the edge and onto bare feet.

"So, who wants pancakes?"

Straightening her over-sized sleep-shirt, the pinkette smiled as Star spun around on her tail, squealing in excitement.

"That makes two of us."

Taking the steps down two at a time, she did cartwheels to the refrigerator, throwing both hands up once sticking the landing and laughing at Star's enthusiastic applause.

"Alright, so we need milk, eggs, butter..."

As she listed ingredients and set them on the counter, the tiny Sea Lion Pokemon happily ducked into the lower cabinets to retrieve the large mixing bowl and measuring cups, trilling a little tune.

Following along, the girl twirled around as she went to work, measuring out the milk and adding a dash of vanilla extract, pouring baking soda and sugar in with the flour, and happily went about mixing everything together into the perfect batter by hand, giggling as Star sprang up to swipe a taste.

"Hey!"

With a mischievous smile, the silly Pokemon nabbed the batter-covered whisk and took off, prompting a merry chase over the couch, under the coffee table, and around the crystalline warp pad that took pride of place in the temple proper.

Pushing off the wooden half-wall that separated the beach house from the temple, she tackled the giggling Pokemon in a hug, rolling across the carpet with an OOMPH that dissolved into shared laughter as batter splattered over both.

Licking a glob off her cheek, the pinkette rolled upright as Star hung off one shoulder, still snickering while the girl went about heating the pan, a radio filling the home with whatever music the nearby radio station found that morning.

A familiar title caught her ear, and the pink-haired child smiled as music filtered through.

" _I'm born to run, down rocky cliffs…Give me grace, bury my sins…_ "

Voice low and sweet, she started swaying as the batter was poured, Star holding on tight and giggling louder.

" _Shattered glass, and black holes…Can't hold me back from where I need to go…_ "

As the scent of cooking pancakes filled the house, her singing grew louder.

" _Yellow hills, and valleys deep…I watch them move under my feet…Stranger things have come and gone…To see the world and take the throne…_ "

Star raised her own voice in harmony, a wordless tune.

" _Don't hold back. Oh, I won't hold back…_ "

With a heavy jump at the musical cue, she started into the chorus, flipping the pancakes with gusto.

" _I'm gonna live my life like I'm gonna die young! Like it's never enough, like I'm born to run! I'm gonna spend my time like tomorrow won't come! Do whatever I want like I'm born to run!_ "

A new voice joined in, and she turned to find Amethyst vaulting the breakfast bar, her Araquanid gurgling happily and Mimikyu swaying along.

" _I wanna see Laverre, I wanna see Cinnabar! I wanna be careless, even if I break my bones! I'm gonna live my life like I'm gonna die young! Like it's never enough, like I'm born to run!_ "

The sweet aroma of vanilla warmed around them as she plated the first batch and started on the next, Pearl sitting on a bar stool while her Lilligant and Bellossom twirled in tandem.

" _A winding road where strangers meet…To feel the love of a warm drink…My body moves, it's speaking now…Don't have to say what I'm thinking now…Don't hold back. Oh, I won't hold back…_ "

Star squealed at this jump, and Amethyst could not help the laughter that bled into her singing on the chorus.

" _I'm gonna live my life like I'm gonna die young! Like it's never enough, like I'm born to run! I'm gonna spend my time like tomorrow won't come! Do whatever I want like I'm born to run!_ "

Pearl, finding their smiles infectious, enthusiastically added her voice to the throng.

" _I wanna see Laverre, I wanna see Cinnabar! I wanna be careless, even if I break my bones! I'm gonna live my life like I'm gonna die young! Like it's never enough, like I'm born to run!_ "

Stacking the last pancake, the pinkette enthusiastically dove into this next section, utterly carefree.

" _All these things I've seen and done! I live my life like I'm born to run! All these things I've seen and done! I live my life like I'm born to run! All these things I've seen and done! I live my life like I'm born to run!_ "

Amethyst pulled her taller comrade into a dance, howling with laughter as Mimikyu yanked Bellossom into a spin.

" _I'm gonna live my life like I'm gonna die young! Like it's never enough, like I'm born to run! I'm gonna spend my time like tomorrow won't come! Do whatever I want like I'm born to run!_ "

Star did cartwheels around Lilligant and Araquanid, squeaking when the later nipped playfully at her tail.

" _I wanna see Laverre, I wanna see Cinnabar! I wanna be careless, even if I break my bones! I'm gonna live my life like I'm gonna die young! Like it's never enough, like I'm born to run!_ "

Collapsing in a fit of giggles, the Gems pulled their young charge into a group hug, unable to subdue glowing smiles.

"Good morning, Nasrin." Pearl finally greeted, pressing a kiss to messy ringlets.

"Morning, Pearl, Amethyst." Nasrin replied, smacking a kiss on both Gems' cheeks. "Where's Garnet?"

"She went on a super-secret mission." Amethyst answered with exaggerated mystique, winking. "Said she'd be back after dinner tomorrow, squirt."

"Oh…"

Araquanid gurgled, butting his water-encased head against her back, and Nasrin's pout faded into a giggle as she threw an arm around the spider-like Pokemon's neck.

Star crawled into her person's lap, and they smiled up at the Gems as pink light flickered behind the fabric of her shirt.

"So, who wants pancakes?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bare toes wiggling under warm sand, Nasrin dropped onto a tiny dune the waves had made hours before, giggling as Star raced by with a squeal.

The boardwalk creaked at her back, wooden boards contracting as they dried in the noontime sun, and some muted melodies tangled together as they escaped the restaurant doors, an ocean breeze working better than any A/C to cool sun-warm air.

Katie Pizza was out front, sweeping the sand and fallen leaves away, while her Electrike picked up bits of litter to deposit in a trash bag.

Jackie was visible through the wide picture windows of Fish Stew Pizza, leaning on the counter and tapping away at her Pokedex, while her Furfrou- _who sported a La Reine Trim this week_ -pointedly ignored Stoutland's annoyed growls as the larger canine paced about the dining area in place of his trainer.

Citywalk Fries was alive with the hiss of cooking potato, and a grumbling Rickie Fryman was visible in the service window, scribbling away in his notebook, while his Exploud whistled merrily in contrast and his Nuzleaf happily chopped up some fries.

Paul was setting up a sign on the sidewalk, his Seedot toddling after, while Mister Fryman's Shiftry appeared on the rooftop, checking on his trainer's sons.

The warm, sugary smell of glaze and oven-warm chocolate reached her from the Big Donut, Sarah Miller likely puttering around the ovens with her Ambipom while Luke Barriga lounged behind the counter, snickering over a magazine with his Pancham.

Everything was familiar, expected, a low buzz of background noise in her ears, and Nasrin sighed as waves rolled up the sand.

Litore Island was all she had ever known, the people all she had ever met, and while the old pattern was comforting, there was a growing restlessness, too.

Star turned back towards her from the surf, ears twitching, as a pair of Magikarp struck each other mid-leap and splashed into the water with a- _fairly impressive_ -splash.

" _I've been standing at the edge of the water, long as I can remember, never really knowing why…_ "

The words rolled off her tongue, melodic and sad, and Star closed the space between them, humming.

" _I wish I could be the perfect daughter, but I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try…_ "

The Water-type wriggled onto her person's lap, wrapping flippers around in a hug that Nasrin returned.

" _Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back to the place I know where I cannot go, where I long to be…_ "

The pinkette's voice rose, dancing over the water.

" _See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me…And no one knows, how far it goes…If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know…If I go, there's just no telling how far I'll go._ "

Her gaze turned back towards town, something like guilt softening her words.

" _I know everybody on this island seems so happy on this island, everything is by design…I know everybody on this island has a role, on this island…So maybe I can roll with mine…_ "

A hand pressed to her belly over a round pink stone, eyes finding the outline of the Crystal Temple in the distance.

" _I can lead with pride, I can make us strong, I'll be satisfied if I play along, but the voice inside sings a different song-_ "

Star whined at the slight hitch in her breath.

" _What is wrong with me?_ "

Sunlight glinting off the water caught her eye, and Nasrin turned back towards the sea, rising.

" _See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding…But no one knows, how deep it goes…And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me…And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?_ "

Water lapped at her toes, cool on heated skin, as dark eyes sought out the outline of Avalon in the distance.

" _See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me…And no one knows, how far it goes…If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know, how far I'll go!_ "

As the words echoed and faded, Nasrin closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, head tilting to share a look with Star.

 _Maybe, one day.._.

* * *

Sitting in the epicenter of three shimmering lakes, a sprawling brick rambler house looked over Guinevere Town from a rise of grassy earth, stained glass windows sparkling in the morning light.

Perched on the hanging porch swing, a woman hummed as crochet needles clacked around rows of rainbow-colored yarn, enjoying the sun's warmth on her face.

Dark eyes lifted from her project, delicate hands twisting the hooked needles dexterously, as a low rumble came from the Kangaskhan sprawled on the grass just to her right.

"Mom! Kanga!"

A smile bloomed across her round-cheeked face at the call, growing blanket set aside as a pink blur crested the steps and leapt into her lap.

"Hello, sweetheart." She greeted, pressing a kiss into messy rose-colored ringlets. "Hello, Star."

Said Popplio barked a greeting, plodding over to pat Kanga's head with a flipper.

Nasrin relaxed as the familiar scent of honey and baking dough seeped into every muscle, curling into her mother's soft curves with a sigh.

Petting a hand through rosy locks, Cammi began to hum a soft tune in response to her child's silence.

"Tammy called." She stated. "She just arrived in Hoenn, and she's getting ready for the Rustboro Pokemon Contest."

A little giggle escaped, and Nasrin peered up with slightly watery eyes.

"I bet Meow is excited."

Huffing at the thought of her older daughter's Persian, Cammi nodded in agreement.

"I can imagine. She said Danny is planning on challenging the Gym there too, and Teddy is rather eager."

Picturing her brother's massive Ursaring cackling with glee as he uprooted trees, Nasrin nodded with a growing smile, unable to hold back another bout of giggles.

Shoulders loosening, the woman settled back in the swing, gently pushing off the smooth floorboards.

"I got a postcard from Greg in Alola, and he seems to be liking the daycare. Heather and Smear have sold a painting to Valeria in Kalos, too, and Rachel just launched her first clothing line in Unova."

"Kitty must love modeling all the outfits…" Nasrin mused, thinking of her older siblings and their Pokemon out in the world, living their dreams…

Cammi rested her cheek on silky-soft curls, going quiet.

"…Do you think I'll ever get to see it?" She wondered, voice almost a whisper.

Closing her eyes, Cammi hugged her youngest child close, palm pressing against the cool stone underneath her shirt.

"Oh, sweetheart…Of course you will."


	3. Chapter 3

"Got any threes?"

Amethyst frowned at the cards in her hands, hanging upside-down from her seat on the couch.

"Go Fish."

Nasrin plucked a card from the deck, turning to Star.

"Your turn."

The Popplio frowned, considering, before barking a question to Mimikyu that got her two new cards.

Pearl glanced over from where she was wiping down the kitchen counters, a smile forming as Bellossom took two cards from Araquanid and put down another set.

Pots and pans were soaking in the deep farm sink, plates and utensils lost in the bubbles, as the radio played a calm classical number that had Lilligant swaying around Pearl's nimble steps.

"Aw, come on!" Amethyst whined, glaring at her Mimikyu as she handed over three cards and watched the Ghost/Fairy-type complete two sets. "I thought we were friends!"

Star's giggles were interrupted by the warp pad flashing to life, and Nasrin twisted around, stars in her eyes.

"Garnet!"

Like a pink bullet, she closed the distance and embraced said Fusion while Star bwarked a hello to Primeape and Xatu.

"Where'd you go?"

"Getting you a present."

Garnet smiled at the wide-eyed look this answer received.

"A present? For me?"

"Mhm."

The eleven-year-old began to bounce on her toes in growing glee at the thought, beaming.

"What is it, what is it, what is it?"

Placing a hand on mussed ringlets to stop the up-and-down motion, Garnet shared a look with her fellow Gems in amusement before crouching to the child's level.

Nasrin went still, eyes shining with stars, at the Pokedex in her guardian's hand.

All sleek and new, a bright pink with a darker trim around the screen and white buttons, she absolutely fell in love with the stained-glass-style roses that curled around the case in raised lines.

"This is yours." Garnet assured, handing the Pokedex over for the pinkette to look over more closely.

"It's beautiful…"

"You'll need it, once you start at Hogwarts next month."

"Hogwarts?" Nasrin echoed, Star squeaking in surprise. "I'm going to Hogwarts?"

"Of course you're going to Hogwarts!" Pearl replied, beaming. "Your father went, and your mother, and your sisters and brothers, and you'll learn so much! Oh, we have to go to Diagon Alley! You'll need a bookbag, notebooks, folders-"

"Doughnuts, bagels, pancakes…" Amethyst popped in, shoving a whole watermelon in her mouth as Pearl yelped in disgust.

As the thought settled in, a pink glow bled through the cotton of her shirt and Nasrin began to smile.

"I really get to go?"

At their answering smiles, the young girl shrieked with joy as pink light washed over the temple in a wave of _joywarmth_ _ **love**_ that sent a tingle through their Gems.

"I'm going to Hogwarts! I have to tell mom!"

"Put your shoes on!"

* * *

Nasrin could not help smiling as she bounced around Peridot, twisting around to take in Galahad City from every angle, Star swaying on her shoulder and just as excited.

Unlike Guinevere Town, which had stood for hundreds of generations and saw little tourism, Galahad was bursting with people and Pokemon she had never seen before, a thousand sights and sounds and smells to take in all at once.

Tapping away at her 'limb enhancers', Peridot looked up at where Lapis was perched on her Lapras' neck, watching her Dewgong and Azumarill take turns leaping over the Transport Pokemon's shelled back.

"We should be in Diagon Alley for three hours, at least. You'll be alright by yourself?"

The blue Gem nodded, patting Magnezone's head when the Magnet Area Pokemon whined.

"I'll be fine. Go, have fun."

Peridot nodded after a moment, turning away as Nasrin waved, following with a skip in her step.

"See you later, Lapis!"

Hopping to match the green Gem's stride, she shared a look with Star as Rotom zipped up from one of Peridot's gauntlets, giggling and buzzing.

"You, behave." She warned, prompting a pout and sulky retreat from the mischievous Ghost. "This way, Nazz. Diagon Alley is going to be busy this time of year, so stay close."

Nodding rapidly, the pinkette stayed glued to her guardian's side as they entered the section of Galahad known as Diagon Alley.

The whole street was lined with colorful shops and stores, signs hanging over each one declaring their names and purpose.

New credit card in hand, she went in Madam Malkin's Gear For All Environments and Poke Emporium and Flourish and Blotts, getting a new bag and Poke Balls and Potions and even a light pink Fairy Gem for Star that was put on a simple chain.

All the shopkeepers were kind and helpful, and Peridot, riding on Magnezone's back, smiled as she watched the pinkette chatter away while being measured for clothes and getting Pokedex updates.

Star was certainly a crowd-pleaser, with all the seamstresses practically gushing over the adorable Pokemon and effectively melting into goo when she did water-bubble tricks for them in thanks.

By the time Nasrin was done, her messenger bag was full of all the school supplies Pearl had insisted on and some additions from Peridot, and she was almost floating the whole way back to Lapis at the docks.

"Next time, we can go get ice cream." She promised Star, new bag bouncing off her hip with each skipping step. "Maybe they have Cookie Cats!"

"You look like you had a good time." Lapis noted, leaning against her Lapras' neck as Azumarill peeked around her skirt.

"It was great!" The eleven-year-old replied with a face-splitting grin, hopping up to smack a kiss to the water-Gem's cheek in hello. "There were so many people and Pokemon, and all of the shopkeepers were super nice! I've never seen an Aipom before, and somebody's Magnemite got stuck to Magnezone's butt-"

Both Gems shared an amused look as Nasrin scrambled up onto Lapras' shell, still chatting away and petting Azumarill's ears so the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon purred.

 _Kids_.

* * *

"Mom!"

Biting her lip on a laugh, Cammi slid a bookmark in-between the pages of her book and looked up as her youngest bounded up the porch steps, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're back early, sweetheart." She greeted, wrapping an arm around Nasrin's shoulders to reel her in for a kiss to the forehead. "Did you have fun?"

"It was amazing!" The pinkette gushed, pulling back to bounce on her toes as Star giggled. "Tammy told me it was awesome but I didn't think it would be so big is every town bigger than Guinevere I can't wait to see Hogwarts-"

Unable to hold in laughter, the blonde-haired woman placed both hands on her daughter's shoulders, dark eyes sparkling.

"I knew you would love it."

Nasrin beamed, pink showing through the fabric of her tank top, and Cammi mussed her curls affectionately.

"Which is why I have a present for you."

Dark eyes widened with stars, awed.

"A present?"

Nodding, the older woman pulled her child down to sit on the porch swing as her Kangaskhan came around the house, one paw cradling her pouch.

"Hi, Kanga!"

Star barked a greeting as the large Normal-type lumbered over to them on the rail-less porch, and Cammi smiled at the rumble that answered.

"It's time for Nazz's present."

Kanga dipped her head at that, reaching with careful paws into her pouch to pull out-

"A Pokemon Egg!" Nasrin squeaked, stars in her eyes as the yellow and black-striped Egg was revealed.

Star cooed, hopping over to pat the shell gently with both flippers.

" _Your_ Pokemon Egg." Cammi clarified, heart swelling with affection as the petite pinkette carefully accepted the Egg, cradling it to her chest. "Kanga found it on our last trip to Melemele Island, and I know you'll take care of this little one."

Star squeaked and sang little tunes against the shell as Nasrin nodded, hardly even blinking while gentle fingertips ran over the smooth curves.

Wrapping an arm around her daughter, Cammi pressed another kiss into rosy ringlets while blinking back tears.

 _Our little girl is growing up_.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hogwarts Express was everything Nasrin had imagined and more.

A red-and-black bullet train, the Express boasted a dining car, a battle car, a trading car, at least ten common room cars, and enough personal compartments for every student to be comfortable on the three-hour ride.

With Star hanging from her shoulder and incubator hugged tight, the pinkette explored every inch she could find, permanent stars in her eyes.

By the two hour mark, she had tested out the computers and tried one of every sweet, sharing bites with her Popplio and singing little jingles to her Egg, and started wandering the personal cars for a place to sit.

Humming, the petite eleven-year-old glanced down at the glass-walled incubator with a smile, bare Gem pressed to the cool surface and sending little pulses of pink light dancing within.

"Don't you have any pride, Longbottom?"

Star growled, and Nasrin looked up to see a blonde-haired boy standing in the open door of a compartment up ahead.

"You're one of the old families, and you're hanging around a Weasley and a No-Name."

Brow furrowing, the pinkette picked up her pace.

"Hey!"

The boy blinked down at her, a touch startled at the unexpected intrusion, and she frowned right back.

"You shouldn't talk to people like that."

"Do you know who I am?" He demanded, as if the knowledge would make her back down, and Star scoffed.

"I don't care who you are." She replied firmly. "It doesn't give you the right to be a jerk-face. Leave them alone."

The blonde went an almost unhealthy shade of red, taking a step closer-

With a cry, Star popped a pair of water-bubbles in the boy's face in defense of her trainer and their new Egg, forcing him to stumble back.

"Get control of your pathetic Pokemon." He snapped, fear shining through the anger, and stormed off before she could say anything to his face.

"Learn some manners first!"

Running a hand through her messy curls, Nasrin peered into the compartment with a sheepish smile as Star pat the incubator, cooing.

"Are you all okay?"

"That was bloody brilliant!" The red-haired boy exploded, grinning. "Never seen Malfoy turn that shade of red before!"

"Thanks…" A pudgy boy voiced softly, petting the Bulbasaur on his lap.

"Really, thank you for getting rid of him." The bushy-haired girl agreed, smiling. "I'm Hermione. And you are?"

"Oh, uh…"

Shifting the incubator a touch, the pinkette offered a hand to shake, smile forming.

"Nasrin, and this is Star."

"I'm Ron, this is Neville and Flora, and that's Harry." The redhead continued, both other boys waving quietly at their names. "What Pokemon is that, anyway?"

"Star? A Popplio." Nasrin answered, stepping into the compartment. "She's a Water-type."

Said Sea Lion Pokemon bwarked in agreement, grinning, and even the shaggy-haired boy by the window smiled in response.

A chime went off as the Express noticeably slowed, and excitement bubbled up in her chest as Harry glanced around.

"What was that chime?"

"We're here!" Ron answered, grinning. "We're at Hogwarts!"

The quintet rushed to collect their things and disembark with everyone else, Nasrin shielding her incubator from jostling as the flow led them towards an exit.

Le Fay's Landing was a port town between Caradoc and Perceval City, a thriving little economy that saw business from travelers and Hogwarts students alike, and the Hogwarts Express released them right onto the dock.

"First Years, First Years with me!" An enormous man boomed, his rough beard and wild hair making him seem like a mountain giant.

While the older students released their own Water- or Flying-types, or boarded the many Lapras that rose from the lake's waters, Nasrin followed her new friends towards the white little boats further off, Marill on a little seat on the back of each one.

"Hello, Harry!" He greeted, smile half-hidden by heavy beard. "You enjoy the train ride?"

"Yes, Hagrid." Said boy replied with a smile.

"Good, good. Well, come on then, five of ya to a boat!"

Running a hand over the Marill's head, Nasrin made sure to give a good scratch behind the ear as she sat between Hermione and Ron, Harry and Neville in the front seats.

"Why are we riding in these?" Harry wondered, looking over as a Lapras glided off, a few Third Years holding onto her spiked shell.

"It's tradition." Ron answered.

"It is?"

"Yeah." Nasrin agreed, face screwing up in thought as a Water Gun propelled them forward. "Something about Morgan Le Fay…"

"When Morgan Le Fay landed in Avalon, it was because she wanted to challenge Merlin to a battle." Hermione started, eager to share her knowledge.

"Merlin?" Harry piped up, curious.

"The first human trainer ever." Neville supplied.

"Oh."

"To get across, she took a white boat like this one." Hermione continued. "Of course, she had to row it herself, but now the Marill help us."

The Aqua Mouse paused to chirp in glee at being pet before continuing, and Star squeaked back, curling in her girl's lap.

"Okay, but do you know why they call it Hogwarts?" Ron challenged with a smirk.

"Hogwarts was the name Merlin gave his Spoink, the very first Pokemon ever to partner with a human."

"When Merlin and Hogwarts passed away, Merlin's four apprentices, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowana Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, named the lake in Merlin's honor and their school and the island after Hogwarts. That way, the two of them would be together forever." Neville finished, nodding.

"Who won?"

Harry's question got dumbfounded looks from the other four.

"The battle between Merlin and Morgan Le Fay. Who won?"

"Uh…Merlin?" Nasrin offered, mouth twisting as the words left, and Star shrugged.

"No one really knows…" Hermione admitted, obviously not liking that answer at all.

Gasps echoed from the boats ahead, and the group turned as Hogwarts came into sight, reducing them all to silent awe.

The austere castle was all high towers and drawbridges, great slabs of stone rising in a distinct silhouette against the night sky, and the windows flickered gold with what looked like candlelight.

Even as they stepped onto the shore, all the First Years gaped at the legendary trainer school and followed a beaming Hagrid towards the main door.

The great iron slabs swung open to reveal a stern older woman in a white lab coat, her hair tied back in a severe bun, and the smile that came eased her countenance into something grandmotherly almost immediately.

"Hello, there." She greeted the new students, picking up the Purrloin that nuzzled her leg. "I am Professor McGonagall. Please, follow me. Thank you, Hagrid, you may head into the Great Hall now."

"Aye, right away." He replied, lumbering off after a quick wave to do just that.

"Now then, allow me to explain what's about to happen." Professor McGonagall began, leading the First Years down a hallway lined with flat screen displays featuring famous graduates. "You will all be brought into the Great Hall where you will be Sorted. The rest of the school is already there and introductions will be made, as well as information you will need for your first night here. After that, dinner will be served, then you will be led to your dorms. You may bring your backpacks with you or leave them here for the school's resident Pokemon to move for you."

No one made a move to do so, and Nasrin tapped her fingers against glass in a nervous rhythm as they were led to a set of tall doors, which opened with a mechanical click.

The Great Hall was a massive room, with four long tables sitting side by side and stretching towards the other door, each done up in either red, yellow, blue or purple like the students sitting at them, and a fifth table perpendicular to them on a raised platform where others in lab coats sat, clearly professors.

The floor was polished marble, each tile stylized with an elemental symbol, and the stained glass windows depicted famous moments in Avalon history, from Merlin befriending Hogwarts to the construction of the school itself.

Star whistled at the massive mural that covered the ceiling, which showed all the Legendary Pokemon in loving detail, and Nasrin nodded in agreement.

The oldest professor, with a long white beard that half-obscured his silk flower-print shirt and half-moon glasses, stood to obtain everyone's attention once more.

"Welcome, new students, to Hogwarts. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of this fine school. Every year, it is always such a pleasure to welcome new trainers to this castle. I look upon you and see the future of Avalon, and hope that I am worthy to teach all of you."

Four grand banners unfurled behind him, each in one of the four table colors.

"There is Gryffindor…"

Red, which featured a roaring Arcanine.

"Slytherin…"

Silver with purple trim, featuring a hissing Arbok.

"Ravenclaw…"

Yellow, a puffed-up Honchkrow.

"And Hufflepuff."

Blue, a determined Floatzel standing tall.

"You will be selected to live in one of these four Houses. Your House will be your home here at Hogwarts. You will live together, work together, and win together. But know that, just because you are in one House, does not mean that all other Houses are closed to you."

Snorts rose from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, which were unsurprisingly on completely opposite sides of the Great Hall.

"You have already met with Professor McGonagall, who is the Head of Gryffindor. The other Heads are Professor Flitwick of Ravenclaw…"

The tiny professor dipped his head in greeting.

"Professor Sprout of Hufflepuff…"

A kind-looking woman stood up to wave at the new students.

"And Professor Snape of Slytherin."

The last was dressed all in black, lab coat included, tall and dark-haired, and made no move to acknowledge them.

"I am sure you have heard some wild stories about how you will be Sorted." Professor Dumbledore continued, eyes sparkling. "Forced to endure the four elements, wrestling a Golurk, or pulling one of the four names randomly from my hat. And seeing as I forgot my hat, I suppose we will Sort you the normal way."

Chuckles rose from the older students, more at the apparent unease of the First Years than at the joke, as Professor Dumbledore pulled out a Poke Ball, letting out-

"This is Slowking." He introduced, the crowned Water-type bowing his head in greeting. "You will sit on the stool Professor McGonagall is bringing out, and he will look through your mind, determining which of the four Houses you belong in."

Once said stool was in place, Professor McGonagall pulled out a list of names.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

A young girl scurried over to take a seat, playing with the zipper of her jacket, and Slowking placed a paw on her shoulder, both going still as their eyes flickered.

"Hufflepuff!"

The Pokemon's shout startled Nasrin at first, stars growing in her eyes, and Star whistled again in amazement.

"I've heard about that." Hermione whispered. "Some Pokemon are so smart they're able to speak human. It's a rare thing, but quite-"

"Granger, Hermione!"

The bushy-haired girl rushed to mimic the other students, going still at the touch to her shoulder, and after a minute…

"Gryffindor!"

Said House let out cheers, and she was handed a red cap to match everyone else's.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

The poor boy was obviously nervous, sweaty and fidgety, and it took a moment for Flora to allow Slowking to touch him…

"Gryffindor!" Slowking proclaimed after three minutes of silence, and Neville happily scurried to said table.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The blonde from earlier strolled forward, and Nasrin rolled her eyes at the cocky smirk on his face.

Slowking barely touched him before shouting "Slytherin!", wiping off his paw as the boy rushed off.

"Potter, Harry!"

The Great Hall went silent, and Nasrin turned to Harry with wide eyes as he started crossing towards the stool, pausing halfway once he realized _everyone_ was staring.

"The Boy-Who-Lived…" Someone whispered.

"The Woman-Who-Won's child…"

"The Lost Heir…"

"Lily Potter's boy…"

Professor McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder, teary-eyed, to give him a gentle nudge forward and some whispered words.

Once he finally climbed up on the stool, Harry kept his gaze down and went still when Slowking touched his shoulder.

Tapping her fingers on smooth glass, Nasrin frowned in thought…

Star grumbled, uncertain, and she realized that Slowking had yet to make an announcement.

Professor McGonagall was growing worried, so it had been longer than Neville's three minutes, and Professor Dumbledore rose to recall his Pokemon-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole table exploded in whoops of joy, and laughter bubbled up Nasrin's chest as she joined the group hug around a dazed Harry before he was led to Gryffindor table.

Propping the metal base of her incubator on one hip, the pinkette shared a smile with Star when someone audibly choked on air, and she found Professor McGonagall staring at where the girl's belly button should be as Professor Sprout smacked a turban-wearing man hard on the back to restart his lungs.

"Universe, Nasrin."

The dumbfounded declaration had the whole room pause and refocus, all eyes on the pink, round-cut stone in her belly that had been unintentionally hidden by the Egg incubator.

Taking in a deep breath, Nasrin grinned extra wide and strode over to the stool, hopping up as Star growled, pressed tight to her neck.

 _ **Hello, little Rose Quartz.**_

The voice echoed in her head, and it was strange to respond without her own, every muscle frozen in place.

 _ **Slowking?**_

 _ **Yes, it's me.**_ The Water/Psychic-type answered, telepathic words calm and a touch sad. _**It's been only two decades since I Sorted your father…I had always hoped you would be attending Hogwarts after my time.**_

The thought ached, a knot in her chest and a curl of thorns behind her Gem.

 _ **You knew my dad?**_

 _ **He was a great man, and a steadfast ally.**_ Slowking paused here, as if gathering his thoughts. _**You have his heart as well as his Gem. It will lead you well.**_

If she had any control of her body, Nasrin would have been swallowing back tears.

 _ **Now, we**_ **do** _ **have to finish your Sorting.**_ The Royal Pokemon redirected. _**You see, when I Sort a child, I look at who they were, who they are, and who they could be. I then select the House that they need to flourish.**_

Memories flashed through her mind's eye, like scenes on a movie reel; gathering seashells with Star in the surf, sharing fry bits with her brothers on the boardwalk, riding on Kanga's shoulders while chasing after her sisters, dancing in the rain with Star clinging to her shirt until her mother joined them, listening to Pearl tell stories of past battles while showing her how to hold a sword, playing poker with Amethyst and laughing as they fought over whatever candy was being used for chips, sitting with Garnet on the cliff peak to stargaze, watching old sitcoms while snuggled up with Peridot and Lapis at the barn…

 _ **The only question is, who do**_ **you** _ **want to be?**_

The question gave her pause, and Nasrin rolled it over in her mind, wondering…

 _ **I see.**_ Slowking voiced, a touch of delight in his telepathic voice. _**You are truly your father's daughter, and there is nowhere better suited for you than**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Suddenly having control of her body again was disorienting, and the resultant clamor from the House of the Brave did not help at all, though Star nudged her in the right direction easily enough.

Red cap in hand, the pinkette sat next to Harry on the long bench, still blinking afterimages from her eyes, when she registered the looks she was getting from Hermione and Neville.

"What?"

"You're a _Universe_?" The bushy-haired girl demanded, dumbfounded. "The oldest, most respected family in all of Avalon? The descendants of Rose Quartz? _The_ Universes?"

"Uh…I guess?" She answered with a shrug, setting her Egg on the table. "Does it matter?"

Hermione sputtered for a moment, but was distracted when Ron was almost immediately declared a Gryffindor and joined them, grinning.

Professor Dumbledore rose once the last First Year was seated, calling silently for everyone's attention.

"Now then, there are a few announcements. The Forbidden Island is exactly that, forbidden. Mister Filch has also posted a set of rules outside his office concerning banned items here at Hogwarts. Tonight, after the feast, First Years will have a meeting in their common rooms with their Head of House. Until then…Bippity, blippity, boop!"

A horde of Pokemon entered the room then, bearing trays of food and goblets full of juice, and all thought of family legacies fled her thoughts as Star squealed happily.

 _Hogwarts was the_ _ **best**_.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come along, come along!"

Humming under her breath, Nasrin followed Percy Weasley up another flight of stairs, Star flopped over the incubator in a post-dinner doze.

The feast had been amazing, as had all the Pokemon; she personally found Harry's Eevee adorable, and Star had enjoyed making water-bubbles for Ralts' amusement, though she had not been half as interested in Ron's Raticate, Scabbers.

"Alright." Percy voiced, stopping in front of a door that had an Arcanine etched into the surface. "This is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. To get in, you will be required to key in a password."

The keypad was set off to one side, next to a portrait of a heavy-set woman surrounded by Slugma.

"This semester, the password is Extreme Speed."

The door slid open once that was keyed in, revealing the spacious room at the base of this tower, all shades of red with gold trim, a roaring fireplace off to one side and a row of computer terminals opposite the entrance, and chairs scattered about for lounging.

Famous Gryffindors and their Pokemon had their pictures up on the walls, and over the mantle was a painting depicting the moment Godric Gryffindor commanded his Arcanine to attack an Articuno to end the Two Year Winter.

The older students went to the teleport pads, heading to their dorms, as Professor McGonagall gestured towards the fireplace.

"Children, please come here."

Ron rushed to claim the couch, though a look from Hermione had him quit sprawling so they could join him, Star snickering quietly.

"Now then, I want to cover a few things with you before you head to bed." Their Head of House began, grabbing a thick stack of folders and passing them out. "Here you will find your class schedule, your dorm number, and some pamphlets explaining the rules and expectations while you stay at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall pinned the group with a cool gaze.

"We are the House of Godric the Great, who drove away the mighty Articuno, and whose Arcanine was so powerful that even today all Arcanine are known as the Legendary Pokemon. You _will_ hold yourself to a high standard and honor this House."

Nasrin lowered her head, feeling like Garnet was scolding her for trying to train unsupervised, before the barest hint of a smile softened the professor's expression.

"That said, know that I will do all in _my_ power to ensure that you are given every tool and lesson needed so you are able to do exactly that. I will be meeting with each of you over the next few days to discuss your time here. Now then, off to bed, all of you. Prefect Weasley will show you how to use the lifts. Mister Potter, a moment."

Offering the boy a reassuring smile, Nasrin followed Hermione towards the teleporters with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who had apparently made fast friends with each other at the Welcoming Feast.

With a few spins and a flash of light, the girls were in their shared dorm, luggage already set up next to each four-poster bed and the thick red comforters folded back invitingly.

Star happily tested the fluffy pillows while Nasrin dug out pajamas, shedding her sleeveless white trainer jacket, long-sleeved pink crop top, and jeans to change into loose sleep pants and a 'I'm Not Working Out, I'm Leveling Up' tank top.

Lavender and Parvati had already commandeered the bathroom, busy getting ready for bed, while Hermione started going through her notes, nose pressed right up to the glass of her Pokedex screen.

With a hiss of warm air, the pinkette removed her Egg from the incubator, leaving it on a nightstand as she climbed up into bed with a yawn.

The sheets were silky-soft, the comforter wonderfully warm, and Nasrin curled up around her Egg with a contented sigh as Star settled on her curls, yawning.

"Good night, Nasrin." Hermione voiced absently, gaze flickering, and said girl smiled.

"Night…"

* * *

The morning was bright and clear, a touch blinding so soon after breakfast, out on the castle grounds, where a joint Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class stood with Professor Sprout in front of a large section of tall grass.

"Right now, each and every one of you has one Pokemon." She began. "But if you hope to get anywhere, you're going to have to get more. And even when you capture every single Pokemon you could ever want, you will still need to battle them."

A Hufflepuff girl, her hair a vibrant orange, raised one hand.

"My Aunt Amelia told me that it's better to fight other trainers rather than wild Pokemon…"

"Five points to Hufflepuff for asking a good question. Yes, it's true that Pokemon owned by trainers will give you better experience battling, since they'll be fighting using a strategy. Wild Pokemon tend to react or run, and don't plan out how to string attacks together, which makes them easier to defeat. Who can tell me why you might not want to only fight trainers? Miss Granger."

"Because it's cheaper and less risky." The bushy-haired girl answered promptly, smiling.

"Correct, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Professor Sprout smiled, starting to pace up and down the line of students.

"When you battle other trainers, you often have to wager Poke Dollars. While you won't be expected to wager anything in class, outside of school this is a common occurrence. Battling wild Pokemon is cheaper, and if you lose, the worst that happens is that you have to run back to a Poke Center to heal your team."

Star snorted, shaking out her ears against Nasrin's face so she giggled.

"In this class, you will learn how to track, sneak up on, and battle wild Pokemon. What you learn here will help you expand your team and understand how to survive on your own."

Selecting a few Poke Balls from her belt, Professor Sprout tossed the whole lot up into the air.

"Stantler, Zigzagoon, I choose you!"

Two of each Pokemon appeared in flashes of red light, the smaller Zigzagoon disappearing into the tall grass while Stantler eyed the First Years before ambling after.

"For today, I'm going to show you just how difficult it is to find a wild Pokemon, and how difficult it is to avoid them." The Professor explained. "You're all going to slowly make your way into the long grass, and try and find the Stantler without them noticing you. I've selected Stantler due to their quick, agile nature."

"What about the Zigzagoon?" Lavender wondered.

"They're going to be stalking you. Zigzagoon are fast, easy to miss in the long grass, have a highly developed sense of smell, and are very playful. For this test, you're going to pretend that you're only interested in Stantler. Battling a Zigzagoon will alert the Stantler that you're in the area, and they'll escape. Miss Abbot, why don't you go first?"

"This is very interesting." Hermione whispered as said Hufflepuff stepped forward. "Zigzagoon are known for being quite quick."

"So?" Ron retorted. "I'll just be quicker."

"Faster than a Pokemon?" Nasrin cut in, twisting her long ringlets around to make a ponytail- _Harry had a moment to wonder if he had imagined the pinkette's hair shorter the day before_ -as Star giggled. "Good luck with that."

"Miss Granger!"

The bushy-haired Gryffindor stepped forward at the call of her name, ducking down and slipping into the grass, slowly moving forward…

"ZIG!"

With an OOMPH, Hermione was down, and the Zigzagoon nuzzled her cheek before bouncing away, revealing the Stantler had returned to Professor Sprout's side.

"You did very well, Miss Granger, but you failed to take into account that the Zigzagoon was tracking you, too. You remained in one spot for too long and let him attack. Next!"

Hermione marched back over to them with a frown, and Star sang a few notes to lift her spirits.

"I should have wished you good luck." Ron voiced, flinching when Nasrin's elbow impacted his ribs.

"You almost had it, Hermione." Neville tried shyly.

"I can't believe I failed!" She burst, teary-eyed.

"No one else has gotten as close as you." Harry pointed out with a shrug. "That has to be good for something, right?"

"I should have been better prepared…" The girl sulked.

"You know what you did wrong, so now you can do better!" Nasrin tried, smiling. "I bet you get the Stantler next time!"

"Mister Weasley, you're next!"

Ron grinned, getting into a runner's stance.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake, Hermione. Speed over stealth!"

The Stantler immediately burst out of the grass and bounded away, and Star collapsed against her trainer's shoulder in peals of laughter at the redhead's befuddled expression.

"What?"

"They heard you." Professor Sprout explained, shaking her head.

"But I wasn't even in the long grass!"

"That doesn't matter. It's just as important to think about what you're doing outside the long grass as it is when your waist deep in it. Mister Potter, you're next!"

As Harry moved into the grass, low and moving fast, Nasrin slid her Egg, incubator and all, into her bag while Star slowly regained control of herself.

"What do you think?" She wondered, fiddling with the Fairy Gem around her Popplio's neck.

Shaking off the last of her laughter, the Sea Lion Pokemon considered the assignment quietly before chirping, gesturing with both flippers.

Nodding along, the pinkette hummed when a flash of light from the grass pulled her attention away-

"Eevee?"

"Zig!"

"Almost, Mister Potter!" Professor Sprout noted, smiling as the two fluffy brown Pokemon playfully chased each other. "Your tracking was good, but you zeroed in on the wrong Pokemon. Still, nicely done. Miss Universe, you're next!"

Passing Harry with a smile, Nasrin whistled softly as she toed off both sneakers, balling up her socks to stuff inside before parting the tall blades and ducking inside.

Long days spent in Litore's forest softened her footsteps, Star a solid weight on one shoulder, as bare toes dug into soft soil.

A low hum, and her path shifted the slightest bit…

Just a few more steps, and…

The whole class stared, slack-jawed, as Nasrin emerged with both Stantler, scratching behind their ears so the Big Horn Pokemon practically purred.

"Aren't you just the sweetest boy?" She cooed, giggling as one rubbed his velvety nose against her cheek. "Don't you think so, Star?"

The Popplio bwarked, patting the other's nose and earning a happy little huff.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor!" Professor Sprout proclaimed. "Miss Universe, would you care to explain why you chose to do things this way?"

"Uh, well, I used to play hide-and-seek with some wild Furret back home." She explained, shrugging with one shoulder. "Star's really good at the seek part, and I'm good at the hiding, so we just kinda did both together."

The Head of Hufflepuff was unable to suppress a smile, fond as anything.

"Working together with your Pokemon is very important. Well done, Miss Universe. Mister Longbottom!"

The shy boy stepped forward as both Stantler returned to hiding, and she offered him soft encouragement- _"Relax, you'll do great."_ -while joining the others once more.

"Mister Longbottom?"

Eyeing the grass nervously, Neville gently lobbed his Poke Ball to let out his Bulbasaur.

"Flora, come on."

As the pair circled around the patch, getting close to the far right corner, everyone watched as they plunged in-

With a bellow, one of the Stantler marched out, Neville and Flora sitting on his back and antlers wrapped in vines.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor!" The professor voiced, startled. "Mister Longbottom, please explain why you chose to behave as you did."

"Well…" Neville started, glancing down at Flora, who licked his fingers encouragingly. "I don't…really like tall grass. I get lost easily. I noticed that the Stantler were sticking to that corner there, so I figured it would be better to rush in there."

Pride glinted the professor's eyes as she turned to the class.

"Mister Longbottom demonstrated something all of you should remember. Strategy. Many Pokemon have particular patterns and habits, and if you learn from them, you can achieve your goals faster. Now then…"

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Nasrin was starving.

Even with all of Hogwarts in the Great Hall, all clamoring to be heard, she wasted no time digging into the lasagna a Clefairy offered while Star grabbed a bushel of grapes for herself.

None of them spoke at first, too busy eating as fast as possible, until a rush of caws and whistles and hoots heralded the windows retracting so bird Pokemon could swoop in, bearing mail and parcels for the waiting students.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing to the newspaper a Pidgey had dropped off for Hermione.

"The Galahad Daily." Neville answered, offering Flora a bit of dinner roll. "It's the region's main paper."

"Anything interesting in there?" Seamus Finnigan, a fellow First Year, shouted down the table.

"Not really." Hermione replied, turning a page. "Just some stuff about Johto sending an ambassador to Avalon for the first time…"

"Why's that a big deal?" Ron wondered, shoveling another mouthful of pasta in.

"After the war with Kanto-" Neville started.

"Oh, here's something!" Hermione interrupted.

"What?" Nasrin wondered, cuddling her Egg.

"They're reporting that Nicholas Silph was spotted at the Poke Center in Galahad City a few days ago."

"Who's Nicholas Silph?" Harry asked, cutting another forkful of lasagna.

"He's an inventor." The bushy-haired girl answered, folding the newspaper for later reading. "He started up Silph Co. in the Kanto Region, they invent a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Your Dex, for one." Ron offered, swallowing his latest bite. "And most standard Poke Balls."

"I wonder why he was here in Avalon." Neville mused, ripping off another piece of roll for Flora.

"The paper said he was dropping something off with the Josephs." Hermione informed them, shouldering her bag. "Come on, we have Partnership class next."

"Class doesn't start for another thirty minutes!" Ron protested.

"I want a good seat." She argued. "And I want to review my Dex notes."

"I swear, the girl is mental…"

Ron blinked as Harry and Neville stood up, Nasrin following once she shoveled the rest of her lasagna down.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Class." She chirped, scooping up her Egg while Star leapt back up onto her shoulder.

"This castle is so big, it might take us the entire time just finding the Partnership classroom." Harry agreed, joining the group of First Years heading out.

"But…this is…Wait for me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Humming under her breath, Nasrin unlocked the incubator and lifted out her Egg, cuddling the smooth shell as Star sprawled across the desk on her back.

Ron, after whining that they were ten minutes early and could have eaten more lunch, had gotten into a heated discussion with Seamus and Dean Thomas on the Tor Town Gauntlet Team while Hermione tried to fuse with her Pokedex after bemoaning the loss of study time.

Eyeing the Slytherins uncertainly, the pink-haired girl whispered assurances to her Egg, put at ease by the little 'thwump' that answered.

Giggling as Eevee sniffed curiously at the shell, ears twitching, Nasrin scratched behind the Normal-type's ears so he purred.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?" Hermione hissed, shutting off her Pokedex to let Ralts out.

The baby Pokemon looked around a moment before spotting her trainer, toddling over with a giggle-

Star skidded in to catch her when the Feeling Pokemon tripped, whimpering in concern as Hermione scooped her up with a concerned shout.

"Leave it to a clumsy new blood to have a pathetic Pokemon!" Draco laughed mockingly.

Cradling her tiny Pokemon, Hermione glared at the Slytherin boy.

"What's your problem? Ever since I met you, you've been a jerk!"

"My problem?" He sneered, standing. "My problem is that they're handing out Poke Balls to any fool that walks up to a counter with some Poke Dollars in their pocket."

His Snivy climbed up onto one shoulder, looking down her nose.

"Pokemon belong to those who have it in their blood to train them, not to new bloods like you. Its people like you that are robbing trainers of their good name. I don't get any of you. Longbottom, your family has been training for generations. Doesn't it upset you that this girl is daring to think she's on the same level as you?"

Setting her Egg back in its incubator, Nasrin stood and faced the First Year Slytherins with a frown, Star growling beside her.

"And what makes you think you're on hers?"

Draco sputtered at this, going red, while Pansey Parkinson practically hissed, Treecko uninterested.

"Don't you talk to Draco like that! His father-"

"Will what?" She challenged, stepping away from the desk to fully display the Rose Quartz Gem visible in her melting Rubik's Cube crop top. "Honestly, it's people like _you_ that give trainers a bad name. All of us are beginners, and all you have on her is your father's name. Without that, what are you?"

"More than a freak like you!" Draco shot back venomously.

"You're full of shit, you know that, Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

"A Weasley jumping to the aid of a freak and trash?" The Malfoy mocked. "I'm so shocked."

"At least my dad became a Gym Leader the honest way." The Weasley retorted. "Everyone knows the only reason your father's Gym is official is because while he was being 'forced' to help Voldemort, Harry's dad was actually _fighting_ him-"

"My father won accreditation fair and square!" Draco roared, his 'bodyguards' Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle stepping forward. "Maybe if Potter's father had been a better fighter-"

Nasrin jerked forward, Gem glowing-

"You shut your mouth, Draco!" Harry roared back, leaping out of his chair with Eevee instantly at his side, fangs bared at the snooty Snivy. "You know, I heard once that actions speak louder than words. You're always talking about how great you are, and how wonderful. How about you prove it, right here, right now?"

"You want to battle me?" Draco clarified.

"Harry, don't." Neville whispered, but Harry was too far-gone in rage to take heed of his warning.

"Yes, unless you're scared. You can't weasel your way out of it if you lose. Everyone will see how much of a liar you are, and that scares you to death, doesn't it?"

The Gryffindors clapped and cheered while the Slytherins shouted encouragement to Draco, and Star growled louder.

A mask of indifference slipped over the Malfoy's face, hiding his thoughts.

"My first battle at Hogwarts is going to be something special, not a fight with some orphan."

"That's okay, Draco." Harry replied, a cocky smile forming. "I'll wait till you've had your first battle, then me and my Eevee will take you and your little green snake down."

A growl rolled through the classroom, and all the students turned to watch a Liepard emerge from the shadows, gold eyes narrowed.

Star moved in front of her trainer as the Dark-type approached, licking her jowls…

And then rose on two legs, body shifting and changing until Professor McGonagall was there, Purrloin in her arms.

"Mister Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for cursing. Thirty points from Slytherin for name-calling. I would suggest that, unless you want to add detentions to that, you sit down and think about how you represent yourself, Mister Malfoy."

The class quickly sat down, too stunned by her quick discipline and entrance to argue, as Professor McGonagall deposited her Purrloin on the desk.

"What you just saw is a technique called Pokemagnus. One of the rarest feats, there are only a handful of trainers that are able to perform it. Would anyone like to take a guess why?"

Hermione raised her hand instantly.

"Due to the difficulty of joining and separating two minds?"

"While that _is_ true, it's not the answer I was looking for. Miss Greengrass?"

A blonde-haired Slytherin smiled, her Vanillite bobbing about.

"You have to have a high level of trust between you and your Pokemon to ensure they will allow a bond."

"Ten points to Slytherin. Nothing that you learn in Hogwarts will matter if you do not have the trust and respect of your Pokemon, and they do not have yours. To try and do anything with either of you being on different sides or working towards different goals will only lead to failure. It doesn't matter how rare or powerful a Pokemon is, if it doesn't trust you, it's no better than a newly hatched Magikarp."

The professor recalled her Purrloin, reaching into her desk-

A great outcry filled the classroom as she placed a metal sphere on the wood.

"Please quiet you Pokemon."

Acting on instinct, Nasrin wrapped her crying Popplio in a hug and pulled her close, foreheads touching.

" _Come stop your crying, it'll be alright_ … _Just take my hand, hold it tight_ …"

The Sea Lion Pokemon whimpered, wrapping her flippers around Nasrin's neck and hiccuping as she tried to hum along.

" _I will protect you from all around you_ … _I will be here, don't you cry_ …"

Ignoring the snow that fell thanks to Vanillite's agitation, she curled forward to shield Star from the cold flakes.

" _For one so small, you seem so strong_ … _My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_ … _This bond between us, can't be broken_ … _I will be here, don't you cry_ …"

Once the ball was put away, Star melted into her trainer's palms, purring.

"Are you okay?" The pinkette whispered, only half-noticing the other First Years settling back down with their own Pokemon, and smiled at the little nose-boop she got in reply.

"What you experienced here was a moment when your Pokemon were in a state of panic." Professor McGonagall explained. "Max Repel is designed to make Pokemon flee an area. It's not their fault they reacted this way."

Her gaze cut towards a few of the louder students.

"And screaming and yelling and bullying them did nothing, except give them something to remember the next time you need them to help you. In my class, you will learn how to gain your Pokemon's trust, and how to ensure that you and they are on the same page. It will be hard, but it will open up avenues you could never imagine. Now then, turn on your Dexes and scan your Pokemon."

Pulling her rose-decorated Pokedex out, Nasrin activated the infrared scan as Star settled around the incubator's base, calmer.

Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokemon.

This Pokemon snorts body fluids from its nose, blowing balloons to smash into its foes. Its famous for being a hard worker.

Type: Water

Attacks: Water Gun, Pound, Growl, Disarming Voice, Baby-Doll Eyes, Aqua Jet, Encore, Round, Echoed Voice, Acrobatics, Scald.

"Looks like all that training with Garnet and Pearl paid off." She noted happily, offering a hand for Star to high-five. "Ready to make them proud?"

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was buzzing with excited chatter, friends comparing Pokemon and swapping stories, and Nasrin lounged on an armchair by the couch with Star hanging off her head and Egg cradled on her Gem, sated from a good dinner.

A pair of Seventh Years were trading information on a pair of Poliwhirls nearby, Percy acting as mediator, and Harry watched them curiously.

"Trading." George Weasley explained, plopping down on the couch to mess up Ron's hair.

"Trading?" Harry parroted.

"You didn't think that, just because you catch a Pokemon, you're stuck with them forever?" Fred responded, shaking his head. "To be that young and naïve again."

"You're still naïve." George pointed out.

"True." Fred conceded, turning to Harry. "A lot of people trade Pokemon. They might have caught one that doesn't work with their team, or captured a spare with the purpose of trading for a Pokemon they don't have. Some do it because certain Pokemon will only evolve when sent to someone else, kind of a reward for friendship between trainers."

The older redhead smiled, leaning back casually.

"So, how are the ickle Firsties enjoying their first day?"

"Other than Professor McGonagall scaring Ralts…" Hermione muttered, running a hand down the baby Pokemon's back so she cooed.

"Better than dealing with Draco Malfoy." Ron grumbled.

"Why is he like that?" Nasrin wondered, sitting up a bit as Star leaned forward, curious.

"My running theory is that as a baby, a Bonsly crawled up his buttocks." The youngest Weasley responded with a snort.

"Ronniekins and Draco don't get along." George stage-whispered.

"He's his father's son." Neville agreed, checking Flora's bulb for pests. "Lucius Malfoy is a million times worse."

"That's no excuse for being a jerk." Hermione insisted.

"Just explains a lot." Nasrin admitted with a shrug.

"You knew Draco before Hogwarts?" Harry asked Ron.

"Me and Neville both. We-"

"Neville and I." Hermione corrected.

"Huh?"

"The proper way to say it is 'Neville and I'."

"Whatever, Miss Dictionary." Ron retorted, missing the glower Ralts sent his way. "Because our parents and guardians are Gym Leaders, we get stuck together whenever there's a party or gathering. Draco has it in his head that he's the greatest thing since Merlin discovered beard detangler, and he lets all of us know it."

"He told me once that we could have been friends, if I had just learned my place." Neville voiced. "To him, friends aren't really friends, they're just Pokemon that don't go into balls."

"That's horrible." Nasrin protested, pressing a hand to her Gem. "I can't imagine _ever_ treating Star or you that way."

"It explains those two brutes that follow him around, though." Harry noted, scowling.

"Crabbe and Goyle." George stated with a smirk. "They're like shorter, stupider versions of us."

A finger was wagged in Ron's face before he could say a word.

"Now, now, baby brother, don't even consider making a joke. That's our job."

"Well said." Fred agreed. "Now-"

A scream brought their attention around to Katie Bell, who was trying to hide her chest as Plusle and Minun darted away, her shirt clutched in their paws.

"GEORGE! FRED!"

"You know what they say, brother."

"Indeed, brother. When the going gets tough, the twins get going!"

"Mental." Ron stated, shaking his head as Katie chased after his brothers. "Well, I need to go see Professor McGonagall. She said it was my turn for a one-on-one session."

"Have fun, Ron." Hermione replied, Ralts toddling after as she stood. "I'm going to go through my notes again. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you." Nasrin replied, fingertips dancing in a wordless tune over her Egg's shell.

"Night, Hermione."

"Good night."

Running a hand through Eevee's fur, Harry frowned in thought for a moment as silence fell over the trio and their Pokemon.

"Hey, uh…Nazz?"

"Yeah?" The pinkette replied, turning her head towards the couch as Star started singing a lullaby.

"I was wondering…I mean, everyone's been talking…"

"About my Gem?" She supplied when Harry continued tripping over words, and the boy nodded. "Well, that's probably because they've never met a half-Gem before."

"A half-Gem?" Harry parroted, confused. "How can you be half of a stone?"

"Because it's not a normal stone." Nasrin explained, brow furrowing as she considered how to word things. "Gems are…Well, they're alive, like humans and Pokemon. Pearl says that full Gems' bodies are just projections from their gemstone, like a hologram with mass. But I'm half-human, so it's not exactly the same?"

"So you're half of a Rose Quartz?" Harry wondered, fingers curled in Eevee's tail.

"Basically?"

"If their bodies are just projections, how does that work?" Neville wondered, Flora settling in his lap.

"Well, I don't really know. Pearl said that the original Rose Quartz fell in love with a human man, the first Universe, and found a way to give up her physical form and pass on her Gem to their child. Ever since then, the descendants have been half-Gems."

Both boys blinked at her, and Nasrin hid a smile as she stood, Star giggling at their expressions.

"I should probably go to bed, too. Want to set a good example for the Egg. Night, boys."

"Uh, right…Good night, Nazz."

"Night…"


	7. Chapter 7

The Potions classroom, Nasrin found, was essentially an underground walk-in meat locker.

Two floors below the surface, with air conditioners going full-blast, it was cold enough that Daphne Greengrass' Vanillite was absolutely delighted and poor Flora, being a Grass-type, had begun wilting and allowed herself to be recalled.

Clicking the incubator's heat setting up a couple notches, worried that such a temperature would have an adverse effect on her Egg, Nasrin zipped up her white jacket fully as Star played pat-a-cake with a nervous Neville to distract him.

"Glad to see someone's enjoying this." Ron groused, glaring up at the Ice-type gulping at the cool air right from the vent. "Why does it have to be so bloody cold in here?"

"Maybe it's to preserve the berries and other ingredients?" Hermione suggested. "I know my berry pouch is insulated to keep them cool."

"I wish we could go outside." Harry admitted, wetting his chapped lips.

"What's wrong, Potter?" Draco called out. "Can't handle a little bit of cool air?"

They steadfastly ignored the bait, having been warned about the Potions Professor, and Nasrin shook her head as Ron started to grumble.

"He's not worth it."

"You have all been lied to."

Professor Snape seemed to glide into the room, silent as a ghost.

"Professor Sprout would have you believe that the most important thing about being a trainer is running through long grass trying to tackle Stantler. Professor McGonagall wants you to think that convincing your partners to be around smelly little balls is of the utmost importance. And Professor Flitwick is so busy cracking open acorns that he doesn't see that which should be obvious to him."

The man began to pace, one hand gesturing as he continued to lecture.

"If you're here to make friends with your Pokemon, and play with them, and have them be your companions, then I'm afraid your parents have wasted their tuition money. Hogwarts will teach you and your Pokemon how to fight, and how to win. To win, you must attack, and take attacks as well."

His hands slammed down in front of Neville, and Star frowned as she stayed between them, dark eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Mister Longbottom, correct?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Neville whimpered, gaze darting to Nasrin for support.

"Do you know what will happen to your Bulbasaur if she is hit with an Ice Beam?"

"She'll be frozen, sir." The shy boy stammered.

"And?" Professor Snape pressed, eyebrow rising.

When no other answer was forthcoming, the man rolled his eyes.

"Fool. Your Bulbasaur is a Grass-type, and thus will take twice the damage another Pokemon might. That means that even a low-level attack will injure your Pokemon, perhaps even making it faint. Ten points from Gryffindor for not knowing basic type matchups."

Professor Snape pointed to Seamus.

"Since Mister Longbottom is too stupid to help his Bulbasaur, what could you do to unfreeze her?"

"Apply an Ice Heal."

"And what berry can be used to make Ice Heal? Miss Davis?"

"Rawst Berry."

"Ten points to Slytherin."

The Potions Professor gestured to Hermione.

"Your Pokemon has been put to sleep. What can you use?"

"You could use a Poke Flute." Hermione answered promptly. "Or you could use an Awaken, which is made with a Chesto Berry-"

"Yes, yes. That is quite enough, Miss Granger." Professor Snape cut in, waving off her words as he returned to pacing. "Do you see now? It does not matter how _nice_ you are to your Pokemon, or how tough they are. If you wish for them to survive, and to win, you must know how to heal them."

A sneer crossed the man's face.

"Some of you are probably thinking you can just run off to a Nurse Joy and have her heal your precious little Pokemon. But when you are deep within the bowels of Victory Road, facing down an enraged Machoke after just managing to defeat a Graveler, with half your team fainted and the other half Paralyzed, you will wish you had paid better attention to me."

Star growled, patting Neville's hand comfortingly, as Nasrin's eyes locked on the professor.

"In this class, I will teach you how to brew potions that will snap Pokemon from the deepest of sleeps. We will capture a blizzard in a bottle, and the rage of a volcano in a pill. You will learn how to craft crystals that can bring Pokemon back from the brink of death, and give them the strength and power to beat those that seek your defeat."

Those dark eyes slowly locked on Harry, the boy shifting uneasily, and it made a muscle in her jaw twitch.

"Well, Harry Potter…Our celebrity."

Professor Snape approached, very much an Arbok cornering prey.

"Tell me, Mister Potter, what Pokemon produces berry juice?"

"I…I don't know, sir." Harry admitted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. What kind of berry is a Simisage's favorite?"

"I don't know."

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Name five berries that cannot be found in the Unova region. What use does Bitter Root have? What potion is created by grinding up a Big Mushroom?"

"I-I-"

"Shuckle, sir."

All eyes swung to Nasrin, who just smiled as she continued.

"Shuckle produce berry juice, a Simisage's favorite berry is the Occa Berry, the Spelon, Pamtre, Roseli, Kee and Maranga berries cannot be found in the Unova region, Bitter Root, also known as Energy Root, heals Pokemon, and a Secret Potion is made by grinding a Big Mushroom."

Nasrin seemed unaffected by the slight narrowing of Professor Snape's eyes on her, smile firmly in place.

"What berry is used in Elixirs?"

"Leppa berries."

"What is the main ingredient of a Revive crystal?"

"Chansey egg shells."

Smiles slid off the Slytherins' faces, finding that they were just as clueless as the Gryffindors as to the answers that so readily came to Nasrin's lips.

"List the ingredients in a Paralyze Heal."

"Four Cheri berries, two Oran berries, and Fresh Water."

"How do you break a Pokemon out of confusion?"

"Persim berry, Lum berry, Full Heal, Full Restore, Rage Candy Bar, Lava Cookie, Old Gateau, Casteliacone, Lumiose Galette, Shalour Sable, or a Big Malasada."

Even Hermione stared in shock at the pink-haired Gryffindor, who stared up at Professor Snape and patiently waited for more questions.

"…Go to the cupboards and collect a pewter dish and mortar each, along with one mixing bowl for each table." The Potions Professor instructed, turning away. "Gather four Oran berries and three Rawst berries, along with two test tubes each."

A dark glare turned on the class when no movement followed.

"Did I stutter? Move!"

Chairs scraped on stone as First Years, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, rushed to the supply cabinet-

"Back to your seats, now!"

Wary now, the students retreated to their seats under Professor Snape's glower.

"You are Hogwarts students, not mindless roving workers from Tor Town. You will stand up and gather your items with care. There are plenty of children to replace you if you have an accident, but I only have so many supplies. Now, stop dawdling and get your supplies."

* * *

"Blimey, and I thought my brothers were just pulling my leg when it came to Snape."

Star rolled her eyes as Ron continued his endless loop of complaints, an act Hermione fought not to replicate.

"I just always figured Fred and George were messing with me when they talked about how bad Snape was! I mean, no one could be that bad!" Ron whined, flailing his arms dramatically. "But Snape's worse!"

"He wasn't that bad." Hermione voiced, continuing at the stares this earned her. "Okay, he's pretty bad, but he isn't the horrific monster you're painting him to be, Ron."

"He seemed pretty bad." Neville agreed, carrying Flora in his arms once more. "Everyone in class got points taken away."

"Except for the Slytherins." Ron grumbled.

"And Nazz." Hermione pointed out, gaze sliding to the pinkette and Harry. "If she hadn't jumped in like that, it could have been much worse."

"Thanks for that." Harry repeated, truly grateful. "I had no idea what he was talking about, let alone the right answers."

"No problem." Nasrin assured, grinning. "Anytime you guys need help with Potions, I'm right here."

The quintet entered the Battle classroom then, which was set up like a gladiator pit, a five-foot-deep drop covered in metallic panels and ringed by raised seats.

A special box hovered over the pit, which is where Professor Quirrell stood, head wrapped in a turban and wearing a gray lab coat one size too big.

Hermione rushed to get front row seats, and once the joint Gryffindor/Slytherin class was settled, the Battle Professor stuttered out his opening speech.

"Welcome, class. In this class, you will learn the art of battling with Pokemon. I will teach you basic strategy and several Technical Machine moves that will help you in your quest to become League Champion and a Pokemon Master."

Star squeaked happily at the thought of really battling instead of just practicing against Primeape or Bellossom, beaming.

Fumbling with the controls for a moment, Professor Quirrell pressed a button that changed the pit's metallic surface into a hard-packed earthen surface before releasing a Doduo and Diglett below.

"These two will engage in a mock duel. We will cover each step of the battle, then watch as they put it all together."

What followed was nearly forty-five minutes of slow, deliberate movements, every twitch and shake being examined and commented upon, until even Nasrin fought the urge to yawn out of sheer boredom.

"I knew this was going to be bad." Ron whispered. "My brothers told me that Quirrell used to be the Pokemon Studies teacher before he got promoted. He could bore you to tears trying to tell you why a Seedot has such a thick shell."

"Understanding why Pokemon are the way they are is very important, Ron." Hermione scolded.

"You have to admit, this _is_ kinda boring." Neville admitted, a sleeping Flora on his lap.

Hermione huffed, forcing herself to focus on the demonstration, while Nasrin shifted the incubator on her thighs, purposely jostling Star so she startled awake.

"Now then." Professor Quirrell stammered, once Diglett had popped back up after a good five minutes. "Why don't we speed things up a bit?"

And suddenly, they were battling.

It was a deadly dance of beak and claw, attacks stringing together into complex combos and counters that shifted advantage from one side to the other, and Nasrin watched with stars in her eyes until the battle ended with Diglett knocking out Doduo with an Earthquake.

Both were recalled with quiet thanks, and the Battle Professor turned to his audience to find them enraptured.

"Pokemon battles are not 'you fight, I fight' events. They are dangerous and potentially deadly. When I'm done with you, you'll be able to command your Pokemon to fight as I just showed you."

For the first time, no one was ignoring Professor Quirrell at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Poke Ball Crafting was something Nasrin found interesting, if only because the thought of capturing an unwilling Pokemon was foreign to her.

Star was her friend, had been her friend for as long as the half-Gem could remember, and the thought of _forcing_ the Popplio to be anywhere was foreign and strange.

Still, Poke Balls were as much a second home to Pokemon as their trainers, and that was enough to let her focus.

"Professor, aren't most Poke Balls readily available at Poke Centers?" A Ravenclaw girl voiced. "Wouldn't it save time to just buy your Poke Balls?"

Professor Flitwick smiled, not taking offense.

"While it's true that you can purchase those Balls, the cost is quite high. The money I spent on getting ten Poke Ball Cores would get you one Great Ball, and the Poke Balls I could make with these would offer me a better chance at capturing the Pokemon I was going after."

The tiny professor climbed onto his desk, so as to actually tower over his students instead of the other way around.

"Furthermore, Poke Centers only sell the most basic of acorn Poke Balls. Poke Balls, Great Balls, Ultra Balls, and a few specialty types like Nest Balls and Dusk Balls. In your Third Year, we'll begin learning how to create Poke Balls made with multiple shell shards, using layering and fusion to create specialty Balls that offer capture rates greater than any Ultra Ball."

Nasrin straightened in her seat, intrigued, as Professor Flitwick glanced over the First Years.

"Can anyone tell me the name of a Mastery Level Poke Ball?"

"A Cocoon Net?" Ron offered, to the surprise of his desk-mates.

"Very good, Mister Weasley! A rather rare Ball indeed! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Pulling out his Pokedex, the Crafting Professor projecting a picture of said orange-and-red Cocoon Net Ball.

"The Cocoon Ball first fires off a net to capture a Pokemon. Should they attempt to escape, a second net is fired that interlocks with the first to create a cocoon-like wrapping that completely immobilizes smaller Pokemon. Anyone else?"

"A Static Stun Ball." A Ravenclaw boy called.

"Correct!"

The image changed to a yellow Ball with black lightning bolts.

"The Static Stun uses an electricity-generating acorn with a energy collecting shell. When thrown, an Electric Pokemon's own energy is collected and used against it, stunning them to make capture easier. Let's have another one."

"The Shadow Flame Ball."

Professor Flitwick went quiet at this, staring, and Harry began to squirm.

"The…The Shadow Flame…"

Regaining his composure, the diminutive professor managed a smile, though Nasrin found it did not quite reach his eyes.

"Yes…Yes, I remember that one well."

The projection shifted to a black Poke Ball, lines of red running across the surface like lava trails.

"Designed by Lily Potter in her Fourth Year, when thrown, it produced a flame that cast shadows all around the Pokemon intended for capture. These shadows looked like threatening creatures, causing even the most terrifying of Pokemon to cower."

There was something a little lost in Harry's eyes then, like a man in the desert spotting an oasis, and Nasrin reached out to touch his hand, understanding.

"A Master Ball."

Hermione's words seemed to jolt Professor Flitwick from a trance, dumbfounded.

"A Master…A Master Ball is a myth."

"But what is it?" The bushy-haired girl wondered, frowning. "I found a reference-"

"It's a fairytale." He snapped, a flash of fear and guilt in his eyes. "A story told to children. Put all thoughts of it out of your mind. Now then, let us discuss the properties of the first Ball you will be working with…"

Fingers interlocked with hers under the desk, squeezing, and Nasrin hugged the incubator closer as her Gem started to glow.

* * *

After lunch in the Great Hall, the First Year Gryffindors and Slytherins assembled outside for Environmental Survival, on the opposite side of the castle from where Professor Sprout held her own class.

With a few clicks on her Poke Dex, Professor Hooch changed the field into a crumbling ruin, broken walls and high archways rising from the ground until an abandoned desert village sat where a football pitch had once stood.

"When you are out trying to catch Pokemon, you will find yourself in some of the harshest environments." The professor stated. "Here, you will learn how to sense danger and avoid the environmental hazards that could see you killed. Release your Pokemon."

Star barked as all manner of young Pokemon were released, and Nasrin smiled as the incubator rattled just the slightest bit.

"Now, allow me to demonstrate."

Professor Hooch released her Staraptor, rushing into the obstacle course as the Predator Pokemon took to the skies overhead.

Nasrin realized immediately that the Flying-type was directing his trainer, warning of obstacles, just like Star had done the day before in finding those Stantler, and her eyes widened.

The professor had just avoided a patch of quicksand and started scaling a wall when Staraptor cried out, and she leapt away moments before a Rhydon appeared, shattering the stone.

As she ducked away, Pokemon acting as a diversion, Professor Hooch managed to get around and back to the students unharmed.

"As you can-"

Nasrin froze, wide-eyed, as the Rhydon lashed out in a fit of temper, smashing a pillar into shards of rock that went flying right towards the surprised First Years.

Her Gem glowed, summoning a bubble-

Neville cried out, a piece having made it through the incomplete shield to strike his leg, and the attempt shattered into pink light as she ran over to him.

"Neville!"

The boy whimpered, trying to curl around the injury, and Nasrin hummed as Star sang a comforting tune.

"It's okay, Neville, I'm here…"

"Hurts…"

"I know, I know it hurts…" She soothed, gently straightening out his leg to check the damage. "But I'll take care of it, okay?"

Once sure that there were no broken bones, Nasrin leaned up to press a kiss to the Longbottom's cheek, who blinked in sleepy surprise as the sparkles took away his pain.

"See? All better."

Lifting her head as Professor Hooch and Harry were finally allowed to approach, the half-Gem smiled at an angrily-concerned Flora.

"Neville's just a little sleepy, but he's alright now."

Chuffing gratefully, the Bulbasaur butted her head against Hikari's hip affectionately as Professor Hooch carefully lifted Neville into a secure hold.

"I'll take him to Nurse Poppy for a little rest."

Flora chirped, following the professor back to the castle, and Star purred in relief, patting her person's cheek.

"Listen to him cry!" Draco mocked, laughing. "You'd think his leg had been chopped off!"

Hermione whipped around to jab a finger at the Slytherin, clearly upset.

"You'd be crying, too, if you had a piece of rubble smash into _your_ leg!"

"Watch where you point your finger, Granger." Draco warned, looking down his nose. "People have been banished from Avalon for doing less to offend a Malfoy."

Shoulders tensing, Nasrin started to rise as Ron spoke up with a snarl.

"Stop acting like you're some big shot, Draco. Daddy isn't here to protect his little boy."

"I don't need my father to protect me!" Draco fired back. "And even if I did, at least he could actually _do_ something, unlike _your_ pathetic excuse for a father."

Dean and Seamus grabbed their dormmate to keep Ron from lunging, and Draco turned to his fellow Slytherins.

"These are the shining examples of Gryffindor! A dirty First Gen, a crybaby, a freak, and a dirt poor nobody who can't string two words together."

The blonde boy laughed along with his cohorts as he grabbed up Neville's bag, opening the zipper to rummage inside-

He yelped as the zipper cut his palm open, staring in shock at Harry, who glared back as he swung the strap over his shoulder.

" _This_ does not belong to you."

"You cut me…" Draco voiced, disbelieving.

"And you actually bleed." Harry replied, stern. "Guess you aren't the god you think you are."

"You…You're dead, Potter! Snivy, get him and his little rat dog!"

Snivy rolled her eyes, throwing out a lazy Vine Whip-

The Grass Snake Pokemon yelped as Star struck her with an Aqua Jet that sent her tumbling head-over-heels and exposed her belly to an Acrobatics.

"If you want to hurt my friends, you'll have to go through me first." Nasrin warned as Star flipped back to her side.

Crabbe and Goyle lurched forward, their Sawk and Throh only moments behind-

"Disarming Voice!"

The Fighting-type's were thrown back as if striking a metal wall, and their trainers followed swiftly once meeting Nasrin's bubble, dazed.

"Harry, run!"

"Get him! Get back here, Potter!"

Crabbe and Goyle yelped as their attempts to obey got them both flipped through the air and slammed on their backs, wheezing, and Nasrin glared down at the large Slytherins.

"Stay."

Star growled at Sawk and Throh, who backpedaled from the much smaller Pokemon, as Nasrin moved towards the entrance-

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Hooch demanded, glaring at the sand-caked Slytherin that exited as her Staraptor scooped up Harry mid-run. "I leave you all for ten minutes, and you're running around like wild hooligans!"

"He attacked me!" Draco claimed, brandishing his bloody hand.

"After you stole Neville's backpack!" Hermione shot back.

"I did no such thing! I was merely picking it up so I could take it to poor, hurt Neville when Potter ripped it away from me!"

"That's not what happened!" Ron argued, Dean and Seamus at his back.

"And she attacked Crabbe and Goyle!" Pansy screeched, pointing straight at Nasrin as said boys stumbled to their feet.

"She was protecting Harry!" Hermione insisted, glaring at the Slytherin.

"ENOUGH!"

The class fell silent as Professor McGonagall approached, stern.

"Mister Malfoy, might I suggest that, unless you have permission, you should not be handling items that do not belong to you."

The Head of Gryffindor approached Harry, who had been dropped on his feet, and accepted the bookbag.

"Mister Potter, Miss Universe, please come with me."

Ducking her head as Star whined, Nasrin dutifully scooped up the incubator and followed, brushing shoulders with a broken-eyed Harry as they started following Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, Harry-"

"I believe you children still have class, Miss Granger. I suggest you get back to it."

The Gryffindors subsided unhappily, though the smug looks adorning each Slytherins' face did not go unnoticed.

"If you don't want to be spending the next week in detention scrubbing the Great Hall, I'd suggest you wipe those smirks off your faces and focus on what Professor Hooch has to say."

Nasrin frowned in concern as tremors rattled Harry's body, and the half-Gem reached out, trying to guide him as tears flooded his eyes.

"Harry?" She whispered, Star whimpering as they entered the castle.

"Mister Potter, I-"

Professor McGonagall paused as she turned, confused by the tears rolling down Harry's face.

"Mister Potter, what-?"

Eevee and Star reacted, leaping between their trainers and the professor with matching growls, as Nasrin whispered assurances and tried to hold Harry upright.

"Mister Potter, Harry, I need Eevee-"

"NO!"

The boy dropped to gather his Pokemon up in a tight hug, clearly panicked.

"Please, please don't take him…"

Kneeling slowly, Nasrin touched his shoulder gently, ducking her head to meet watery eyes.

"Harry? Harry, breathe with me, okay? In…"

The pinkette took an exaggerated breath.

"And out…"

With a few hiccups, Harry began to mimic her, growing steadier with every repetition.

"Yeah, just like that. In…And out…"

Star wiggled to join Eevee on his lap, cooing softly, as his hysterics faded into sniffles.

"No one's ever going to take Eevee from you, Harry." Nasrin assured, rubbing the boy's back comfortingly. "He's your Pokemon. Okay?"

Nodding, Harry accepted the tissue Professor McGonagall offered, who watched him with concern.

"Harry, why are you so frightened?"

"You're…You're going to expel us." He answered shakily.

"Why would I do that?"

"Draco said he was going to get you to expel me, and now you're taking me away, and-"

"Breathe, Mister Potter." Professor McGonagall advised, waiting as Nasrin once more coached the boy to take deep breathes. "Mister Potter, who is the headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry answered with a hiccup.

"Correct. Not Draco Malfoy, despite what his ego might think."

This earned a smile from both First Years, and Professor McGonagall stood, motioning for them to follow.

"Harry, Nasrin I should have explained why I was pulling you from class. That was wrong of me, and I'm sorry. It's not to punish you."

"It isn't?" Nasrin voiced, surprised.

"No. You see, I was watching as you ran through that obstacle course. While I cannot condone you doing so, or the way you handled Mister Malfoy, I can say that I have never seen someone run the course as well as you did."

"My cousin used to play Harry Hunting…" The boy admitted softly.

Both professor and half-Gem frowned at this, but chose not to press.

"Mister Potter, Miss Universe, the reason I pulled you from class is because I wanted you to meet someone, but I couldn't make it look like I was rewarding your behavior. You were still in the wrong for going into the obstacle course and battling, no matter how honorable your intentions, and I didn't want people to think I was favoring you. I should have taken your feelings into account. It's so easy to forget you aren't Ja-Oh, here he is now."

Star bwarked as an older student turned the corner up ahead, heading for them at a brisk walk.

"Harry, Nasrin, this is Oliver Wood. He's the Captain of Gryffindor's Gauntlet Team."

"Okay…" Harry answered, confused, as Nasrin's eyes widened.

"Professor McGonagall sent me a text. Seems you're really good at avoiding people trying to get you, and stopping people in their tracks." Oliver stated, smiling. "And it just so happens that I'm in need of people with your talents…"


	9. Chapter 9

"So you want _us_ on the Gryffindor Gauntlet team?" Nasrin summarized, looking between Professor McGonagall behind her desk and Oliver Wood now that he ran out of steam explaining the sport to Harry.

"Indeed." The Head of Gryffindor replied, smiling. "Mister Potter's run through the desert ruins showed promise of a great Runner."

"And your abilities will make you a great Defender." Oliver agreed. "With Alicia out of commission, I'll need someone with your skill set to replace her."

Sharing a look with Star, who had stars in her eyes, and towards Harry, who was grinning ear to ear, the pinkette smiled.

"We're in!" The First Years chorused, bubbling with excitement.

"Great!" Oliver cheered, jumping up as Professor McGonagall moved to open her office door. "We have practice Monday to Thursday for two hours after classes, at-"

A jumble of falling bodies and aborted shrieks cut the Gauntlet captain off, and everyone stared at the rest of Gryffindor's First Years in surprise.

"What were you all doing?" Professor McGonagall demanded, frowning.

"It's not Harry's fault!"

"Draco's a bloody liar!"

"Nazz was just protecting him!"

"Please, don't punish them!"

Their pleas all tumbled together into a cacophony of noise, and Nasrin bit back a smile as Harry got a little teary-eyed all over again.

"That's enough!" The Partnership Professor ordered, silencing her students with a stern look. "If you must know, as punishment, Mister Potter and Miss Universe will be helping the Gryffindor Gauntlet team win the Silver Cup."

A beat of silence, and Nasrin laughed as they were swamped in enthusiastic hugs and cheers, Hermione's hug nearly knocking her over.

 _Hogwarts really was the best_.

* * *

Adding Gauntlet practice made the days fly by in a whirlwind of activity to Nasrin, and she loved every moment.

Being a Defender was natural for her, and Star absolutely relished the chance to really test her skills, slicking up hallways and luring pursuers into traps like she had been doing it for years.

By the third week, Hermione had come up with a chart on the group's strengths and weaknesses, hoping to pair everyone up for maximum effect.

The half-Gem was a touch surprised to find she did so well in Partnership, and a strong contender for second place in the others.

Neville was a masterful Tracker already, and Harry had taken to Environmental Survival like a duck to water, along with the practical side of battling.

Hermione's gift was on the logical, intellectual side of their lessons, being too cautious otherwise, while Ron, after struggling with Scabbers, unlocked a gift for Poke Ball Crafting that even made Professor Flitwick take notice.

 _The less said about Potions, she thought, the better_.

Rocking back on her heels, incubator in hand, Nasrin watched as their stammering Battle Professor tried to explain that day's exercise.

"The goal is not accuracy." Professor Quirrell stuttered, gesturing to the row of clay targets on metal stands. "We will focus on this next. Right now, I want you to destroy the target. Shatter it to pieces with only a single attack."

Crouching next to Star, the half-Gem set aside her Egg and considered the target while Ron bartered with Scabbers to cooperate.

"What do you think?"

Humming in thought, Star nodded once with a bwark, and she looked up to catch Harry's eye with a smile.

"Professor Quirrell? You said this exercise isn't about accuracy, right?"

"Yes, Mister Potter."

"What's wrong, Potter?" Draco mocked, his Snivy having taken out most of her target with a Dragon Tail. "Did all that shaggy hair clog your ears?"

"Eevee, Shadow Ball."

"Star, Water Gun."

Everyone watched, wide-eyed, as both attacks struck the stands instead of the targets, causing them to wobble and-

CRASH!

Nasrin skipped over ahead of Harry to pull hers upright to reveal neither had a single shard left in place.

After a moment, Gryffindor burst into cheers and rushed to congratulate the pair, leaving the Slytherins to scowl.

"Wait…" Hermione voiced, hesitant. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Why would it be?" Seamus replied. "Professor Quirrell told us to destroy the target. He never said a word about needing to hit it to do so."

"That _is_ true…" The Battle Professor admitted haltingly.

BAM!

Flora grinned, kicking at the remains of her own target, and Ralts bumped into her own stand, smiling cutely as it fell over.

"A lucky break." Pansy scoffed. "Draco's Snivy was able to destroy the target with ease. You only managed to do it through dumb luck and using the ground!"

"You want to try it another way?"

The pinkette smiled, nodding, and the class grew quiet as Dean set up two new targets.

"You first." She offered, and Harry tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Eevee, up."

The Normal-type leapt up onto the target with ease, already rocking back and forth, and shoved off, effectively throwing the stand over into the nearest wall to break the clay target.

Focusing on her own target, Nasrin hummed a few bars contemplatively before motioning to Star.

"Portamento."

Coughing into a flipper, Star rose on her tail and let out a high, clear note, singing higher and higher until-

Everyone jumped as the clay shattered, and both girl and Popplio bowed deeply.

"There you go. We didn't use the ground, and neither of us even used an attack."

Gryffindor swarmed them with cheers, and Nasrin laughed as Hermione tackled her with a hug, swinging the bushy-haired girl around while Ralts waved both arms excitedly at a puffed-up Star.

 _Worth it_.


	10. Chapter 10

Nasrin was used to being woken up at odd hours by a variety of things, from thunderstorms to attacking Gem monsters, and so was a lighter sleeper than most out of necessity.

So when Hermione's Pokedex started to buzz, the pinkette was awake and half-lucid by the time she checked the message, Egg cradled close.

"Hermione?"

"Harry wants us to get dressed and meet him in the common room." She whispered back, already sliding out of bed.

Sharing a sleepy blink with Star, Nasrin set her Egg back into its incubator and threw off the covers, yanking on the nearest pair of jeans and cropped top she could immediately reach.

Forgoing shoes, she followed a fully-dressed Hermione to the teleporters, yawning as they appeared in the common room where Harry and Ron were talking quietly to a nervous-looking Neville.

"Hermione! Nazz!" Ron called, a touch too loud for the time of night judging by Star's grumpy huff, as the girls approached.

"What rules are we breaking?" Hermione demanded.

"Huh?"

"You two clearly want to break some kind of rule, and Neville is trying to talk some sense into you."

Said boy nodded, Flora fast asleep in his arms.

"It's a matter of honor!" Ron whispered back. "And a chance to stick it to Draco!"

Harry held out his Pokedex, a text open on the screen.

Potter-Trophy Room, midnight, battle. Draco Malfoy

"Even uses punctuation in his messages…" Ron muttered. "Such a dick move."

"It could be a trap." Nasrin pointed out, brow furrowing uncertainly.

"That's why the four of us are going to go and cover Harry's back!" The Weasley explained, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "If Draco thinks he can hurt Harry under our noses, he's a bigger idiot than I thought."

"And you already thought that he was a massive idiot." The bespectacled boy teased, smile dropping at Hermione's stern expression and Nasrin's concern. "I need to do this. Draco has been giving us crap all month, and I want to show him that we're not gonna let him do it anymore."

"Hermione, please." Neville pleaded, seeing his best chance. "It's past curfew. Mister Filch is out in the halls with that cat of his, he'll catch us for sure!"

Both girls shuddered at the thought of the Hogwarts night watchman and his overweight Purugly, and Star shook out her ears with a whine.

"We'll be okay." Ron assured. "Filch will be near the Ravenclaw dorm for the next hour. Everyone knows he hits Gryffindor first and last."

"If we're too long, we'll bunk down in a classroom, then head straight to breakfast." Harry reasoned. "No one will notice a thing."

"This is so wrong." Hermione huffed, though Nasrin's shoulders loosened as she nodded along with the boys.

"I told you we shouldn't invite her!" Ron voiced, rolling his eyes. "We'll be lucky if she doesn't run to McGonagall and tell her where we're going!"

"I'm not a snitch!"

"Come on, Hermione. You want to be there when Harry creams Draco, right?"

The bushy-haired girl paused at that, worrying her lower lip…

"You're sure we won't get caught?"

"Hermione!" Neville hissed in horror as the group herded him towards the door.

"We'll be fine." Nasrin assured, patting his shoulder. "Trust me."

* * *

"This is very exciting, guys." Hermione noted drolly, watching Harry and Ron pace from her seat on the floor.

Nasrin silently agreed, cradling a dozing Star in her lap next to Neville, who had followed Flora into dreamland.

"Where the heck is he?" Ron wondered. "He said midnight, right?"

"Yes." Harry answered, checking the message again. "Midnight in the Trophy Room. And unless there's another Trophy Room-"

"There was one, but a hundred and twenty five years ago, they decided to convert it into a storage room and move the older trophies to the Le Fay's Landing Museum."

All three stared at Hermione, nonplussed.

"What? It's right there in Hogwarts: A History."

"You actually bought that app?" Ron voiced, surprised.

"There's an app for that?" Nasrin realized, intrigued.

"Of course, didn't you?"

"Heck no!" The Weasley exclaimed. "Why would I want to waste good money on an app that tells me bunch of useless facts?"

"Don't you think it's important to know the history of your school?"

"History is exactly that, _history_. I'm too busy looking ahead to look back."

"Too busy looking at your plate of fries, you mean." Hermione snapped, standing to stand face-to-face with the red-haired boy.

"At least I have my nose buried in something other than a Dex!"

"Guys!" Harry shouted, both grunting as Nasrin forcefully shoved the pair apart. "Fighting isn't going to do any of us any good."

"At least there's some fighting going on." Hermione pointed out. "Harry, Draco isn't going to show up. He obviously sent that message as a prank to get you out of your bed and down here."

"Yeah, I think you're right…"

"Hermione's right about something and letting all of us know it. _Shocker_." Ron grumbled, wheezing as Nasrin's elbow impacted his ribs.

"We should start heading back." The half-Gem advised, Popplio yawning in her arms.

"Yeah, let's-"

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

The quartet froze.

"Oh. Crap."

Star leapt for the lights, flicking the switch off and plunging them into total darkness as Nasrin's mind raced.

"The desk."

Yanking Ron and Hermione over each shoulder, she bolted for the thick wooden desk in a far corner as Harry woke Neville and Flora to follow.

Forcefully calming her breathing, the pinkette looked over her friends as Star perched on one shoulder, alert.

Hermione was utterly ashen, Ron was sweating bullets, Neville was twitching like a livewire…

Harry was the only one who had control of his nerves, which held as heavy footsteps clopped to the door and it opened, light spilling over their shadowed heads.

"What's this, pretty? You hear some students in here, getting into trouble?"

The man let out a gravelly laugh as he took a step inside.

"I _have_ been in need of some little hands to help me unclog the fifth floor toilets."

Harry and Nasrin clamped down on Hermione's shoulders, and the boy motioned for everyone to calm down.

Missus Norris growled when nothing happened for a few moments, which was mimicked by her trainer.

"I ain't in the mood to play hide and seek! You want to sit in here, shivering in the shadows? Fine! I'll be waiting out in the hall for you to wise up and take your punishment!"

The door slammed closed, and the quintet sat in terrified silence for five long minutes before Harry whispered.

"Okay, keep your voices low."

"I knew this was a bad idea." Neville whimpered. "Now we're gonna have to unclog toilets!"

"It isn't that bad." Harry reasoned.

"This is very bad." Hermione argued.

"No, I mean cleaning toilets. At least Filch isn't making us use our toothbrushes."

Star growled at this, shaking out her ears, and Nasrin spoke up.

"We need to find another way out of here."

"Getting out of here is easy, it's avoiding Filch and Missus Norris that's the problem." Ron pointed out.

"Maybe a distraction?" Harry offered. "I could toss some stuff around, get him racing in here while you guys escape."

"But then you'll be the one in detention." Neville protested, Flora nodding in agreement.

"It's my fault you guys are in this situation. I'm not going to let you get punished because I fell for Draco's trap."

"No one's getting detention." Nasrin cut in, looking at each of them firmly. "We're in this together. We _all_ get out."

When no arguments were forthcoming, she continued.

"Any chance of Filch moving on?"

"Not bloody likely." Ron admitted. "My brother Charlie used to say that Filch was like his Purugly when she sees catnip. He won't give up."

"We need a way to get around him." Harry reasoned, frowning. "There wasn't anything in the hall we could hide behind, was there?"

"Nothing."

Hermione began to bounce, a smile growing across her face as she whipped out her Pokedex.

"Wait! Wait! I know I…Where is it…? Hm…"

"Great, she's gone even more mental than usual." Ron complained, grunting at another elbow to the ribs.

"I don't think so, Ron." Neville noted.

"Yes!" Hermione cheered quietly. "Three hundred and seventy five years ago, Headmaster Tobius Rosewood had a series of trap doors installed, including in the Trophy Room, after he became convinced that there was a ghost haunting the bathroom three doors down."

They watched as she scurried about on her hands and knees, searching…

"The school doesn't use it anymore, but-Here!"

With a tug, said trap door swung open, revealing a black hole.

"What's below?" Neville worried.

"Another classroom."

"It could be a field of cactus for all I care!" Ron stated, relieved. "Anything is better than Filch!"

"I'll go first." Nasrin voiced, sitting on the edge. "I'm a lot sturdier."

Before anyone could argue, she dropped into the unknown, squeaking in surprise with Star when she landed on something besides floor.

"Come on, it's safe!" She called back up after a moment, rolling away. "I landed on something soft!"

Harry jumped, followed by Ron and Neville, and Hermione brought up the rear after a last check, shutting the door behind her.

"See? Told you!"

"How did you know about that trap door?" Harry wondered, pulling out his Pokedex.

"They talked about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"Okay, so it helped us _one time_ …" Ron glowered. "That doesn't mean it was worth the money."

"It was if it kept us away from Filch." Neville pointed out. "Nazz, could you give us a light?"

With a nod, the half-Gem focused on that light, bubbly feeling of relief and-

The First Years whistled as pink light pushed back the darkness, impressed as her Gem pulsed with joy, and Ron froze.

"Harry, what floor was the Trophy Room on?"

"The fourth. Why?"

"So…We're on the third, right?"

"Yeah."

The Weasley audibly gulped.

"Then I think we're sitting on Tiny."

After a beat, the five students scrambled away, and Nasrin turned to cast her light on their 'cushion', revealing a huge cream-colored face.

"It's a Snorlax!" Neville realized, pressing against the wall. "Why is there a Snorlax in a classroom?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Harry repeated as the others joined him. "I think he's asleep."

"That _is_ what Snorlax's do." Ron pointed out glibly.

"Let's not wake him up, okay?" Neville begged, petting Flora's head for reassurance.

"I second that." Nasrin agreed, eyeing the massive Pokemon as Star shuddered.

"Why would they have a Snorlax in here?" Hermione hissed.

"Hagrid said Tiny was in the castle." Harry remembered. "They're using it to guard something."

"There!" Ron stated, pointing to the floor under said Pokemon's head. "I think that's another trap door!"

"Just like Hogwarts: A History said. Headmaster Rosewood installed a series of trap doors to escape the ghost he thought was haunting him."

"Why are they guarding it?" Nasrin wondered, Star perking up on her shoulder.

"Must lead to something important." Harry surmised.

"We aren't going to find out, are we?" Neville whimpered.

"That's a great idea!" Ron replied with a grin. "We should totally figure out what the professors are hiding in here!"

"Why do you think the professors are the ones hiding it?" Hermione voiced, startled.

"Do you think a student could hide a Snorlax in the castle without getting caught?" Nasrin pointed out.

"Professor Dumbledore _did_ warn us not to go on the third floor… This is probably why." Harry agreed. "He's too heavy to lift. We'll have to come back later and hope he's rolled over or something."

"We could rent a forklift." The Weasley joked, heading straight for the door. "Think we could get Professor McGonagall to pay for-?"

Music poured out once the knob turned, and Nasrin felt a prickle of fear down her spine as all sleepiness faded away.

"What's that?" Harry asked, more alert.

"A Poke Flute." Hermione answered, surprised. "The door must be rigged to make it play when it's opened."

"Why would they do that?"

Neville's question was answered by a deep grumbling, and the First Years turned, wide-eyed, as Tiny opened sleep-encrusted eyes and glared.

"GO!" Nasrin shouted as the Pokemon sat up, shoving the others out-

A Hyper Beam shattered against the hard light of her bubble, filling the hallway with blinding light as she leapt out after them and Star tackled the door closed.

For a few, heart-pounding moments, the pinkette stared back and wondered if Tiny would fire off another- _I don't know if I can make a big enough bubble to hold everyone_ -before Hermione tugged her up.

"Come on! Let's go!"

"Filch is going to be here any second!" Ron warned, pushing Neville towards the nearest teleporter. "Let's not be here when he comes to investigate!"

Nodding numbly, she stumbled into a run, glancing back at the door.

 _What was so important that you needed an enraged Snorlax to guard it?_


	11. Chapter 11

Nasrin had never celebrated All Hallow's Day.

While she had watched the parties in town, and seen the huge feasts, the half-Gem had never participated herself.

There was something…melancholy about those last days in October, like a cloud blotting out the sun, that made it hard for Pearl to smile or Amethyst to laugh or Garnet to look her in the eyes, so she never asked.

Still, the pinkette's feet dragged that morning all the way to breakfast, like heaving an anchor sitting just behind her Gem, and Star mumbled in sympathy.

Barely picking at the assortment of fruit on her plate, put off by all the laughter and chatter and decorations, Nasrin glanced up when Harry took his seat on her right, brow furrowing.

"Harry?" She whispered, leaning in closer for privacy's sake. "Are you okay?"

The boy seemed to shake himself, nodding, but there was a sadness that his smile never quite reached.

Taking this in quietly, the half-Gem squeezed his hand, turning back to her abused breakfast without another word.

After a moment, fingers meshed, and she put on a smile to waylay Hermione's uncertain glance.

 _After that, it was easier to pretend_.

* * *

Slumped around the incubator, Nasrin watched half-heartedly as the Great Hall steadily filled with students, laughter bouncing off the high ceiling as chocolate Poke Balls were cracked open on the tables.

Poking a Chocolate Poliwag, Star glanced up with drooping ears at the sigh her trainer let out, squeaking softly.

With a shrug, the half-Gem popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

Nasrin just could not get in the same festive mood as everyone else, for whatever reason, and there was little she could do about it.

 _Even the candy didn't taste quite right_ …

Giving up, the pinkette scooped up her Popplio and stood, waving off Hermione's questions with an excuse about stomach troubles as she practically sprinted away.

It took a few hallways for the noise to dim, and she took a deep breath, as if a weight had been lifted off her lungs.

"Nazz?"

Star bwarked, and she turned to find Harry by the next intersection, wiping at his eyes.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Turns out I wasn't in the mood for chocolate after bedtime." The half-Gem joked, smile a touch self-deprecating. "Who knew?"

A startled laugh escaped him, and Harry managed a more genuine smile when Star leapt into his arms.

The pair fell into step in their wandering towards Gryffindor Tower, and Nasrin smiled at the purr her Popplio let out once scratched under the chin.

Unlike the noise of celebration from before, this silence was comforting, if a touch more downhearted.

"I never got to know my dad."

Harry glanced up at this, somewhat startled, and the half-Gem shrugged.

"It's the Universe family curse. To pass on the Rose Quartz Gem, the bearer has to give up their physical form." She explained, rocking her Egg gently from side to side. "I still have my mom, and my brothers and sisters, and the Crystal Gems, but…All I have of him is my Gem, you know? Everyone's always telling me how great he was, and kind, and selfless, but not if he snorted when he laughed, or how he made pancakes, or…"

Nasrin paused, tilting her head back as if gravity would keep any possible tears from falling.

"Sometimes, all I want is to know what he'd think of me."

Blinking back tears, Harry gently bumped shoulders with the petite girl as Star growled comfortingly.

"Well, I think you're pretty great."

With a watery giggle, she bumped back, and the pair shared commiserating smiles.

A muted boom echoed through the hallway, and Star bristled as another followed a few moments after, prompting them to slow down.

Nasrin frowned, shifting the incubator into her bag as the shadows seemed to grow darker around them, and Harry grabbed the girl by a wrist, pulling her into a run-

"Harry! Nazz!" Ron shouted, barely avoiding a collision as Hermione and Neville turned the corner at his back. "Where have you been? There are Golurk in the school! We need to get back to the Great Hall, they could be anywhere!"

Awareness prickled her spine.

"I can guess."

The quintet stared up at the massive Automaton Pokemon in growing dread, yellow eyes glowing through the purplish smoke that wafted from cracks in its clay body.

"I vote on running." Neville voiced, wide-eyed.

"Seconded!" Hermione agreed, and Nasrin shoved both Harry and Ron ahead of her, footsteps thundering as they all tried to escape-

A Night Shade struck her bubble from behind, and Hermione screamed as it ricocheted off to strike an archway up ahead and effectively blocked the hallway with stone.

"Any ideas?" Harry wondered, backing up behind Nasrin with the others.

"We'll have to battle it." Ron decided, pulling out his Poke Ball.

Star growled, hopping down from Harry's arms, and Nasrin nodded.

"We'll distract the Golurk, you guys come up with a plan. Star, Aqua Jet!"

Streaking through the air in a watery stream, the Popplio struck head-on and forced the larger Pokemon to stumble back-

"Scald!"

Before firing a gush of boiling water at point-blank range, the force tossing her out of range of the Golurk's wild swings.

"Scabbers, Bite!"

"Ron, wait!"

But Hermione's warning came too late, since the Raticate was grabbed midair and slammed into a wall before another Scald distracted the Golurk.

"It's also a Ground-type." The bushy-haired girl informed them as Ron recalled his Pokemon under the cover fire of Star's Water Gun. "That means it can still perform physical attacks."

"Now you tell me! What do we do?"

"Ralts is no good. She's a Psychic-type, and Golurk's Shadow Ball will knock her out in one hit!"

"Eevee might be able to do something, but one hit like that and he'll be down." Harry agreed as Star smacked Golurk in the face with Acrobatics that had her bouncing off the walls.

"Flora should be able to hurt it." Neville noted. "Grass-types are strong against Ground-types. Still, I don't think she'd survive a punch like that."

"Star can't keep this up forever!" Nasrin warned them, catching the Popplio and launching her straight up for a better angle to Scald her opponent.

"I have an idea!" Harry voiced, green eyes lighting up in realization. "Neville, you focus on attacking it! Hermione, send out Ralts!"

"But she's weak against Ghost-types!"

"Trust me." He replied, letting out Eevee. "Just have Ralts distract it, okay?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment, Star's Aqua Jet covering the opening, before releasing her Pokemon.

"Alright. Ralts, Confusion!"

Stumbling slightly as the Psychic waves struck, the Golurk turned, ghostly energy coalescing in its hands-

"Eevee, intercept!"

The Evolution Pokemon shoved his smaller friend away before the attack struck, unharmed by the Shadow Ball, as Star fired off another Scald.

"Perfect! Neville, Nazz, have Flora and Star do quick attacks and get out of the way! Hermione, have Ralts keep Golurk's attention on her. The Shadow Balls don't hurt Eevee since he's a Normal-type, so he can block for all of you. Ron, keep an eye out and let us know if you see it doing anything funny."

"Right!"

"Flora! Leech Seed!"

As the seedlings took root, Nasrin caught an exhausted Star when the Popplio was pushed back from another distracting Water Gun attack.

"Now Vine Whip!"

"Ralts, Confusion!"

"Harry, to your right!"

"I see it, Ron! Eevee, intercept the Shadow Ball and fire off one of your own!"

"Just a little longer, Star. Use Water Gun!"

The Golurk bellowed in frustration, whipping around to focus on the Popplio before a Confusion had it jerking the other way, Eevee intercepting the following Shadow Ball before firing off his own.

Though weaker, they were faster and had the advantage of human help, chipping away at the giant bit by bit-

Nasrin felt like ice water was poured down her back when the Golurk raised its hands.

"No-!"

An Earthquake caused the whole floor to buck like a wild Ponyta, only a quickly-summoned bubble protecting the First Years as their Pokemon were knocked out cold, flying into walls and tumbling over rubble.

"Eevee!" Harry cried out, rushing to gather up his Pokemon once the tile settled. "Eevee!"

"Harry, run!"

"Harry!"

"Harry, move!"

The Golurk raised a fist, ready to smear him against the nearest wall-

A pink blur slammed into the massive Pokemon's chest like a bullet, copper snapping and clay shattering, and the whole castle seemed to quake upon landing.

Ripping her shield from the deep dent she had made in Golurk's chest, Nasrin grabbed at the lip of its chest place and yanked until she was glaring into widened yellow eyes with a growl.

"No one. Hurts. My friends."

With a strength that none of them expected from someone so small, her shield smashed into the Golurk's face, slamming the Pokemon back down with a BAM that rattled Harry's bones.

 _By the time Professor Dumbledore and the Heads of House arrived, there was not much of a Golurk left for them to subdue_.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey."

Nasrin startled, turning away from the window ledge she was perched on as Harry approached, Eevee yawning in his arms.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Shaking her head, the pinkette secured a snoring Star in her lap with the Egg and scooted over to make space for him to sit.

The Gryffindor common room was dark, without even the flicker of firelight, but enough moonlight filtered in from outside for them to see each other by.

"You've been really quiet this past week…" Harry noted, fingers sifting through the long fur of Eevee's tail. "After…"

There was no need to put words to what he meant.

"I just…"

The half-Gem huffed, shaking back long ringlets.

"I keep seeing myself in that hallway. I was so scared, and _angry_ , and I…"

Star snuffled, burrowing against her trainer's Gem, and it was Harry that touched her hand this time, understanding.

Silence fell over the pair like a comforting blanket as she threaded their fingers…

And glowed.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Gauntlet consists of two teams going head-to-head, trying to reach the same goal on the other side of a given course before the other. There are seven people per team, and are split into three positions.**

 **Dashers, who are meant to complete various challenges (hitting targets, collecting flags, reaching checkpoints, defeating 'wild' Pokemon) to take points off their team's total score.**

 **Defenders, who are meant to stall the Dashers with traps, and prevent the Runner from preceding.**

 **Runners, who are meant to reach the end of the course to take off a hundred points and end the game.**

 **And that's the Gauntlet. Enjoy!**

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Nasrin smiled up at Katie, zipping up her new gold-trimmed scarlet jacket, Gem flickering with light.

"Nervous." Harry admitted, adjusting the sleeves of his own jacket.

"Good. I'd be worried if you were cocky." The older girl admitted. "Oliver might be a prat, but he was right. This is going to be a war."

The half-Gem did not doubt that for a moment; Slytherin was their opponent today, and Oliver had warned them of the preferred Divide and Conquer tactics of this particular House, which always ended with a Runner in the infirmary.

To counteract this, Oliver was going to stick with Angelina Johnson to surprise whatever Defenders came after them while Fred, George and Nasrin would work together setting up as many traps as possible, leaving Katie to guard Harry to the finish line.

Star grumbled, ears twitching, and Nasrin silently agreed.

It was a solid plan, logical, but…

 _Well, Slytherins were often known for being cunning_.

"Hey!" Oliver shouted, startling both First Years. "You gonna look at your reflections all day, or are you gonna get out on the field?"

Sharing a look, both nodded and followed their teammates out, shoulder to shoulder.

 _Game time_.

* * *

Every course was based on a historic event of one kind or another, and this one was no different.

The Thunder Caverns course was reminiscent of where Carter Daniels had discovered the first Thunder Stone in said caverns, which sparked a huge export business in Avalon.

Activating another pit trap, Nasrin followed Fred and George down another curved hallway as Star soaked the ground with a Water Gun.

It had been nearly five minutes, and there had not been a single sign of any Slytherins…

A great cry rose from the watching crowd, and she glanced up while taking a corner, Star activating a pressure-pad trap as they went.

The audience had been split up by House, likely to help keep all-out brawls from breaking out, and her heart dropped when she spotted the cheering Slytherins overhead.

 _Harry_.

Star howled as the half-Gem veered away, deaf to the startled shouts from her teammates as they were left behind.

Nothing mattered at that moment except getting to Harry and making sure he was safe.

A door ripped from its moorings, clattering like a used piece of tin foil against the floor, and momentum carried her over a sudden pitfall as Star guided them through the various intersections, gaze fierce and focused as her trainer's.

Nasrin was a veritable blur through the course, an unstoppable force, and the entire school fell silent to watch in wide-eyed awe as she zeroed in on-

"Looks like a little lost pup managed to get past our kill box."

"HARRY!"

Without so much as a blink, said boy dropped into a crouch moments before the pinkette flew past overhead, Star howling as she launched into an Aqua Jet that sent Marcus Flint's Graveler flying down the corridor.

Skidding, Nasrin shoulder-checked the Slytherin Gauntlet Captain in the gut, slowing to a full stop as the larger boy fell back in a wheezing pile.

"Idiot." She growled, Star flipping back onto her shoulder. "Gryffindors are never alone."

"Nazz!"

Jaw clenching for a stubborn moment, the half-Gem turned and followed Harry back down the rocky shelves, hopefully to find an alternate route-

"Graveler, Rollout!"

The Rock-type rumbled after them like a massive boulder, and Star growled as Nasrin caught up to Harry's lead, sharing a look.

 _So, now what?_

His gaze flicked upward.

 _Jump_.

Without a word, she wrapped an arm around his waist as Harry curled around Eevee, leaping up with Gem-enhanced strength so both could grab onto the cloth that hung over the arena and brace each other against the walls.

Graveler thundered past below, a cursing Marcus right behind, and she waited until trainer and Pokemon had rounded the final curve before dropping down, Eevee hitting a panel to activate a door while Star grabbed a nearby flag to knock off some extra points.

Cheers rose from the crowd as they took off towards the finish line, hearts pounding with excitement now instead of fear, and Nasrin laughed at the trumpeting squeaks Star let out in response to Marcus' fading screams.

"Almost there." Harry breathed out in a laugh, leading her down the final tunnel, the veins of yellow rock glowing even brighter here. "Almost there!"

Energy crackled in the air as they took that last turn-

A horrible screech pulled the First Years up short, hands clapping over ringing ears, and Star howled in time with Eevee.

Shaking her head, Nasrin managed to force her eyes open against the pain and found a Magnemite trembling in the air, an electromagnetic field crackling around its steel body.

The sudden silence that followed was almost as deafening as the screeching, and she reached up reflexively to soothe Star, a touch dazed.

 _When did Oliver mention Magnemite?_

BOOM!

The tunnel trembled, and the half-Gem grabbed onto Harry before he fell, heart thundering now as cracks appeared in the wall.

"Come on!"

A second explosion, a third, rocked the floor as they struggled forward, the fourth and fifth making it impossible to stand thanks to the unstable footing and forcing them to crawl towards the safe zone.

 _Almost there, almost there_ -

A bare foot from the end, a wall gave way, and Nasrin's heart dropped like a stone as a horde of Voltorb rolled free, already glowing a bright white-

"HARRY!"

* * *

When Harry woke up, he was a touch dazed at the lack of pain.

 _Hadn't he just been in the epicenter of an explosion?_

Blinking against the bright lights of Hogwarts' infirmary, he turned to find Nasrin in a chair by his bedside, half-sprawled across the mattress and fast asleep, arms wrapped tight around her Egg while Eevee and Star curled around each other.

"Nazz?" He whispered, strangely tired.

Shifting, the pinkette blinked awake slowly, focusing on Harry's face a few moments later.

"Harry!" She squeaked, jerking upright with an iridescent grin as the Pokemon were startled into consciousness. "I'm so glad you're okay! I didn't know if my healing powers would work-"

"Healing powers?" The boy parroted, catching Eevee when the Normal-type leapt to greet him.

"It's a Rose Quartz thing." She admitted, flushing pink. "I did it for Neville, when he got hurt in the leg, remember? I didn't get the bubble up in time, and you were hurt…"

"I don't feel hurt now." Harry admitted, cataloguing each extremity for discomfort. "So I guess it worked. Thanks, Nazz."

Star puffed up in pride as the half-Gem ducked her head, blush spreading.

"You're welcome…"


	14. Chapter 14

When the pieces were all laid out, Nasrin had the same gut feeling as Harry that something was not right.

Mister Silph being spotted in Galahad City a few days before Hagrid picked up a mysterious package from the Pokemon Center, which was robbed the day after; four Golurk somehow getting into Hogwarts completely undetected, despite specific protocols meant to prevent this; Tiny the Snorlax sleeping on a trap door in a rigged classroom on the third floor; and now a Magnemite that was not meant to be in the Thunder Caverns course setting off a horde of Voltorb to self-destruct in the middle of a match.

There was no way all of that could be a coincidence, and so the quintet followed- _with varying levels of enthusiasm_ -Hermione into researching Nicholas Silph.

As the weeks rolled by, Nasrin could not help but smile.

 _It was…nice, having friends_.

* * *

"You three are really staying at the castle over break?" Hermione reaffirmed, adjusting her backpack once more.

"Mum and dad are visiting my brother Charlie in Kanto." Ron answered, making a face.

"Why don't you want to go, though?" Neville wondered. "Now that the war is over, it would be fun to see some of the sights."

"If they were going to Saffron or Celadon, maybe, but Charlie works at the Charizard Valley. I mean, I get it. He puts in his dues and he gets his own Dragon-type to raise, and his Charmander is pretty cool, but all that methane, and the heat…Sorry, but it's Winter Solstice, as in snow and cold. I'd rather stay here at the castle, and so would Harry and Nazz!"

"My sisters and brothers couldn't make it back, anyway." Nasrin agreed, shrugging. "We're all going to do a huge group chat on the day, instead."

"Well, try and keep up on the research." Hermione reminded them as she stepped into the Hogwarts Express with Neville.

Star bwarked in reassurance, and Nasrin elbowed Ron in the ribs when he grumbled about it.

All three waved until the train was long out of sight.


	15. Chapter 15

Professor Dumbledore assured the remaining students that first day by announcing that each professor would have a day to showcase elements of their field, dashing any worries at extra lessons or chores.

Professor McGonagall had demonstrated her Pokemagnus skills, answering questions, and Hagrid had joined them for dinner to share photos of Pokemon he had seen, like a Whiscash the size of a Wailord or a Garbodor large enough to crush a house.

The next had Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout teaming up to share Avalon's history, from King Arthur and his Ho-Oh, to Sir Griflet, Galahad and Mordred on top of Merlin and Morgaine Le Fay.

Nasrin enjoyed every moment, sharing her own little tales with the bouncing little Egg as Star sprawled across the expanse of her shoulders, lazy from an abundance of sweet pastries.

While Ron began to vibrate with excitement for Winter Solstice, however, Harry seemed almost confused by everyone's happy chatter.

 _Considering why nearly made the half-Gem cry_.

* * *

BUZZ!

Blinking blearily, Nasrin rolled away from a grumbling Star and her Egg, reaching blindly across her nightstand for the vibrating Pokedex.

"Hello?" She slurred, messily rubbing sleep from her eyes with one hand.

"Morning, Nazz!" Ron chirped, much cheerier than he normally was if awoken before dawn. "Come on, it's Winter Solstice! Come down and open presents!"

"Okay, okay…" The pinkette yawned, patting at Star when the Popplio whined. "We'll be there soon…"

Ending the call, she took a moment to stretch in the warm confines of her bed before rolling off, bare feet padding across the carpet.

With a white 'I'm On The Nice List!' crop top and a pair of sturdy jeans, the pink-haired girl managed to dig up a pair of fuzzy Delibird socks and get dressed, brushing out shoulder-length ringlets with only a little difficulty.

Star took quite a bit more coaxing to rouse, but she eventually got her Egg back in the incubator and carried both to the teleporter with a wrapped box, excitement starting to bubble up.

"There you are!" Ron shouted, Harry looking up, teary-eyed, from his spot between Fred and George on the couch. "What took so long?"

"Star wanted to keep sleeping." Nasrin admitted, plopping down in an armchair while said Popplio grumbled. "Here, Harry."

Said boy paused for a moment, setting aside his new sweater- _which matched the ones Ron and Fred were holding, except with an H on the breast_ -and accepting the Gryffindor-red package with both hands.

Air whooshed out of his lungs when he tore through to reveal a carved onyx Shadow Flame Ball, smoothed to a gleaming shine and warm in his hands, and Nasrin flushed as all four boys stared at her in surprise.

"I know it's not the same as the real thing, but…"

"It's amazing." Harry assured, voice tight with emotion. "Thanks, Nazz. I didn't…"

Her smile was answer enough that she understood and took no offense, and Star reached out to grab a present from their own pile, squeaking.

"What are you all waiting for? There are presents to open!"

The Weasley's enthusiasm was contagious, and the group tore through their piles with relish.

Nasrin got a book of Gem mythology from Hermione, a few trick rings from Neville for Star, some boxes of candy from the Gauntlet team, a charcoal sketch from her sister Heather, a crate of Moomoo Milk from her brother Greg, a new set of graphic crop tops from her sister Rachel, a set of Latios and Latias figurines from her brother Danny, a white headband with a large decorative rose from her sister Tammy, and a jar of black sand her mother had gathered from one of Alola's more hidden beaches, all of which were carefully noted so she could properly thank everyone later that night.

A squeak from Star pulled her attention from settling the incubator, and the Popplio held up two small boxes, one with Harry's name and another with Nasrin's, that had been hidden amid the wreckage.

"What do you have there?" George wondered, loading a foam dart gun and handing it to his Minun.

"Don't know." Harry replied as both First Years accepted the presents. "I guess it's another gift."

"Either that, or it's a deadly trap that will destroy us all."

Everyone turned to stare at Fred, who shrugged.

"If we didn't swear off pranks today, it would be something I'd do."

"Open 'em!" Ron encouraged.

Sharing a look, Nasrin once more removed the paper in more-or-less one piece, revealing…

"Oh…"

The half-Gem lifted out a green Poke Ball from within, stars dancing in watery eyes.

"My…My dad used Friend Balls…"

Star reached a flipper into the box, and the tears overflowed at the photograph inside, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis and Peridot crowded around and laughing with someone who had her eyes and her smile.

He would be so proud of you.

Her heart tried to fly and twist all at once, hope mixing with bittersweet pain, and the Friend Ball cracked open-

Shaking out floppy ears, the Rockruff blinked up at her with big yellow eyes, fluffy tail starting to wag.

Lungs hitching on a sob, Nasrin gave the canine a watery smile as Star squeaked, wide-eyed.

"Hello…" She whispered, offering the shiny blue-furred Pokemon a hand to scent. "It's very nice to meet you…"

Bypassing the gesture altogether, the Rockruff leapt onto her lap with a bark, sniffing and licking until the pinkette had collapsed in teary laughter, cuddling both Pokemon and Egg to her chest.

"Mister Universe had a blue Lycanroc…" Fred whispered to the confused boys, who respectfully waited until Nasrin got a hold of herself before moving on.

Harry ripped the packaging of his own present open, and-

"Whoa." George noted. "Now _that's_ not something you see every day."

Harry lifted a Shadow Flame Ball in both palms, awestruck.

"My mom made these…" Harry whispered softly, running his fingers over the cursive Ludwig etched into the lid.

"Hey, there's a note." Ron realized, picking up the paper.

"To Harry: To fulfill a promise to the best woman I ever knew."

Star yelped as the Ball shook and cracked open, releasing-

"A Litwick…" George murmured, watching as the little Candle Pokemon floated over to Harry with a smile, blue-purple flame flickering happily.

"That's the Pokemon Lily Potter used…" Fred finished, hushed.

Harry, teary-eyed, reached up to run a hand across Ludwig's waxy side, earning a little coo-

And they disappeared.

"HARRY!"

"What?" The boy wondered, reappearing with Ludwig.

"Bloody hell!" Ron realized. "It has the Invisibility ability!"

"No way!" Fred nearly shouted. "The only known Litwick to have that ability was Lily Potter's!"

"Yours must be its son." George concluded, a touch dreamy-eyed.

Nasrin wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders as he pulled Ludwig close, wiping at her eyes as the Rockruff squirmed to lick both their cheeks.

 _She knew exactly how he felt_.

* * *

Curled up on her favorite windowsill, Nasrin hummed a lullaby in the moonlit common room, Egg held to her heartbeat while Star and Scooby twisted around each other with matching snuffles.

The whole day had been full of holiday cheer, with feasts for every meal and students chattering happily, showing off their gifts.

She had already called her family to share holiday well-wishes, and everyone had adored the shiny Rockruff, trying to hide tears when Scooby twisted around to catch his tail with a bark and a yelp.

"Your father's…She was always a silly pup." Cammi had admitted, dabbing at her eyes. "It shouldn't surprise me that her son's the same."

Garnet nodded, Pearl blubbered, Amethyst kept complaining about onions, Peridot listed what foods they should be eating to maximize efficiency, and Lapis beamed as Star showed off a new trick with her water balloons.

 _They were so proud_.

"Hey."

Nasrin smiled at the gentle intrusion on her thoughts, offering a hand for Ludwig to land on as Harry joined her with Eevee.

"Hey."

The Litwick giggled when she pressed a kiss to his cheek, ghostly flame flickering, and Scooby lazily groomed a relaxed Eevee's ears.

All four Pokemon settled between them, content to doze, as the First Years stared out onto the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts in companionable silence.

"This is what I love about Winter Solstice." Nasrin admitted quietly, as if speaking louder would shatter the moment. "It's not really the presents or the food or anything…Just knowing that everyone you care about is safe and happy and loves you. Nothing else matters."

Harry nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat, and she looked at him for a moment, thoughtful, before starting to hum a new song.

" _Somebody's leaving…Somebody gives a damn…_ "

Ears twitching, Eevee and Scooby fell quiet at the soft tune, as Star began to sing in accompaniment.

" _Somebody's dreaming…Cause somebody knows they can…You can…_ "

Ludwig wrapped his tiny arms around the Egg, awed, and Harry could hardly blame him.

" _For all the times this world ain't fair, I want you to know…I will be there, to watch you grow, to let you know somebody cares…I will be there, to love you whole, when nothing works and no one cares…_ "

A pink glow encompassed them, warm as sunlight on his skin.

" _Somebody's dying…An angel's lost her wings…And I think I'm losing my mind…Sometimes there ain't no other way… And when this life gets hard to bear, I want you to know…_ "

Wriggling to face his new person, Scooby raised his voice to match Star's, high howls and soft notes mixing into a melody.

" _I will be there, to watch you grow, to let you know somebody cares…I will be there, to love you whole, when nothing works and no one cares…I will be there…_ "

Green met black, a moment hanging between them as the song faded-

Ludwig yelped as the Egg shook violently, nearly bucking him off, and Nasrin jerked her head down as Harry straightened, surprised.

"Is it-?"

Before the question could be asked, the shell burst open in a wave of static, and her Gem glowed even brighter in response.

Blinking away stars, the half-Gem focused in on the yellow and black ball of fur yawning in her lap, large ears twitching.

Fishing out his Pokedex, Harry scanned the tiny Pokemon as it rubbed at pink cheeks, squeaking to itself.

Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon.

It is not yet skilled at controlling electricity. If you take your eyes off it, it may shock itself.

Type: Electric

Attacks: Volt Tackle, Thunder Shock, Charm.

Blinking, the baby Pokemon looked around, nose twitching, before zeroing in on Nasrin and squeaking more excitedly.

Heart melting, the pinkette cooed as she scooped him up, rubbing cheeks and apparently undeterred by the sparks.

"You're a little Winter Solstice miracle, aren't you? You're gonna be my little Squeakers." She cooed, heart melting as the Pichu purred, tail twitching happily side to side. "Squeakers, this is Star, and Scooby, and Eevee, and Ludwig, and Harry. Say hi."

The newly-dubbed Squeakers, tucked under his person's chin, peered back at the others and squeaked again, reaching down to enthusiastically pat at Star's cheeks so the Popplio laughed.

As Scooby scrambled over Eevee and the Normal-type hopped off his back to reach Squeakers first, Ludwig already fussing over the baby, the Gryffindors shared a look and laughed.

 _Winter Solstice was made for family, after all_.


	16. Chapter 16

Sitting against the headboard of her bed, Nasrin stared at the screen of her Pokedex with half-lidded eyes as the time ticked up another minute.

Squeakers mumbled, burrowing into a snoring Scooby's warm fur, and Star yawned, tail flicking lazily.

After dragging a reluctant Ron to the school library for more research earlier that day, the First Years had found the computer systems automatically blocked any searches of Nicholas Silph or his company, and prompted a late-night mission to the teacher's lounge with hopes of bypassing the block.

Nasrin would have gone, if not for her newest addition.

Squeakers was only a couple of days old, and the professors had taken a vested interest in his health, popping in randomly to give bits of fruit and offer advice.

Professor McGonagall, for one, made a point of checking on Nasrin in her dorm at least once during the night in case of emergency.

This meant Harry and Ron, with Ludwig's Invisibility, had headed off alone out of necessity, promising to send a text once they were safely back.

Reaching out to thread her fingers through Scooby's fluffy white ruff, Nasrin watched the minutes slowly tick by, unable to sleep.

 _What if…?_

BUZZ!

Jolting, the pinkette refocused as a new message appeared, bright white against the old family portrait of her new background.

Mission Accomplished. -HP

Breath rushing out to ruffle her bangs, she tapped out a quick reply and settled under the covers, finally giving into sleep.

Never doubted you. -NU


	17. Chapter 17

"What is _that_ supposed to be?"

Looking up from the Lure Ball she had made at Hermione's tone, Nasrin blinked at the red and orange-threaded Ball in Ron's hands as Squeakers tested her creation with sharp little baby teeth.

"A Poke Ball." The Weasley replied calmly. "I would think you'd know that, what with us being in Poke Ball Making class. It would be pretty silly for me to make a delicious sandwich in here, wouldn't it?"

"No, I mean why did you make that?" Hermione growled, obviously upset with the casual dismissal of her question.

"Uh, because Professor Flitwick told us to?"

Star palmed her face with a flipper as the bushy-haired Gryffindor set off on a lecture, and Nasrin bit back a smile as she carefully pried her class project from Squeakers so Scooby could distract the Pichu with his tail.

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" Professor Flitwick wondered, approaching their shared table.

"Professor, Ron decided not to follow your instructions." She answered, gesturing to her own project.

"Yes, Miss Granger, that's a very nice Lure Ball, but I don't see what it has to do with Mister Weasley."

"You told us to make Lure Balls. Well, I don't know what Ron is trying to do, but _that_ is clearly not a Lure Ball!"

The Poke Ball Crafting Professor took in the unique Ball for a moment before looking up at its creator.

"Well, Mister Weasley?"

"Well…No offense, professor, but we've been studying Lure Balls for the last week, and it got kinda boring, so I decided to try something new. So I read ahead a bit and saw we were going to be doing Lava Balls next, which sound pretty cool, but then I began fiddling with the acorn you gave us to use for our Lure Balls and I wondered what would happen if you layered it with the acorn you'd need for a Lava Ball and…"

Ron shrugged.

"Well, I did this kinda twisty-turny move and they just fused together perfectly!"

"Indeed, Mister Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor for fooling around in class."

The class could not seem to decide who to aim their glares at, which amused Squeakers to no end.

"And twenty-five points _to_ Gryffindor for the finest Ice Melter Ball I've ever seen."

"Wait, what?" Hermione choked.

"Is that what this is?" Ron mused.

"Indeed, Mister Weasley. Normally I don't cover core-fusing until the end of Second Year, so I'm rather impressed with your work." Professor Flitwick assured, heading back to his desk.

"But…How…You…"

The frustrated scream Hermione let out _was_ rather impressive…

* * *

Aware of Hermione stabbing at her baked potato in lieu of Ron's head, Nasrin handed an avidly-watching Squeakers another strawberry and reached out to get Scooby another slice of ham.

"So…" The Weasley tried, uncomfortable. "Uh…"

Hermione's stabbing turned into a violent pounding, which effectively silenced his attempts at conversation.

"Hermione, did you find anything out about Nicholas Silph?" Neville wondered, taking pity on his friend.

The bushy-haired girl's eyes lit up at the reminder, grabbing her notes as the quartet and their Pokemon huddled closer together.

"Okay, so you know that site you and Ron found? I found some similar information over the break, so I began to dig a bit deeper into Mister Silph's company, Silph Co."

"That's the one that the Sons of Johto wanted to hit, right?" Neville clarified.

"Supposedly." Nasrin reminded them, Star nodding sagely.

"Just because Mister Silph believed that doesn't necessarily mean they were."

"The point is that he thought so, and that there was something his company had made that he feared ending up in their hands." Hermione agreed.

"Who are the Sons of Johto, anyway?" Harry wondered. "I mean, everyone keeps talking about them in hushed voices like they're Team Nocturne or something."

"They kind of are, depending on who you ask." Hermione admitted, pulling out another set of notes. "The Sons of Johto are a revolutionary group founded by Jack Kenway that fought against Kanto's government. Up until three years ago, Kanto and Johto were run by the same government. They had separate gyms, but they shared an Elite Four. Been that way for hundreds of years. The Sons of Johto rose up and claimed that Kanto was oppressing them. They said that Kanto was occupying Johto, refusing them their basic rights, and that they wanted their freedom. It started peacefully enough, but after a bunch of protesters died in Mahogany Town, The Sons published this declaration about how they would take back Johto. Things fell apart at that point. There was a huge war…Johto raised an army and marched into Kanto, and began attacking their military bases and government buildings."

"Jack Kenway and Lance Blackthorn decided to have a Pokemon Battle to decide who won the war." Ron butted in impatiently. "Jack won, and Johto was declared free. The Sons of Johto got the region, Kanto was driven out, so on and so forth."

Hermione glared, but continued.

"The point is that Nicholas Silph obviously feared that The Sons were going to try and take something from him. Something powerful and something small."

"How do you figure that?" The Weasley challenged.

"Why steal something that wasn't powerful?" Nasrin pointed out, grabbing a napkin to clean juice from a squirming Squeakers' face.

"And if it's the same package Hagrid got, then it can't be any bigger than a Poke Ball." Neville agreed.

"Exactly the size of a Poke Ball." Hermione concluded.

"Why would anyone care so much about a Poke Ball?" Harry asked, nonplussed.

"They would care if it were more than just a Poke Ball." She answered seriously. "They would care if it was _the_ Ball."

Nasrin went a touch pale, hand falling to her Gem.

"The Master Ball."

It was as if the mere words made the world dim, a shadow falling over them.

"The Master Ball?" Neville whispered, hugging Flora close. "But…But Professor Flitwick said it was a myth. Everybody knows it's a myth."

"And why wouldn't he say that, if Professor Dumbledore was trying to hide it?" Hermione reasoned.

"What's a Master Ball?" Harry asked, unsettled.

"It's the most powerful Poke Ball ever made." Nasrin explained, hushed. "It never fails. _Never_."

"No one is sure how it was created." Hermione continued, glancing around furtively. "I read theories ranging from it being created from fusing ten different acorns, to magic being used to power it, to its shell being made from a fossil acorn that has long gone extinct. The point is that, for centuries, people have tried to create a Master Ball."

"And what is they reverse-engineered it?" Neville fretted. "They could mass-produce them, figure out ways to make it work on already-captured Pokemon…"

"Anyone that had a Master Ball could take over the world." Ron realized, gulping audibly.

"Okay, so it's really bad and needs to be protected." Harry summarized. "Why here?"

"I don't know." Hermione admitted with a shrug. "Maybe the headmaster has a plan, or something happened and he had to hide the Ball here. He must have a reason. But, obviously, someone else knows. That's why they set the Golurk into the school."

"And let that Magnemite into the Gauntlet Arena." Nasrin agreed, frowning.

"But why target us?" Harry paled.

"Maybe you're just unlucky." Ron pointed out. "I mean, you _did_ accidentally run into the Golurk. Maybe it didn't matter who was there, Snape wanted a distraction."

"Wait, Snape?" Hermione cut in. "What about Professor Snape?"

"He's the one going after the Ball. Harry and I saw him limping into the teacher's lounge, and he admitted out loud that Tiny attacked him."

"We aren't mistaken." Harry affirmed. "We saw him limp in, and he was complaining about Hagrid and Tiny."

"And McGonagall was with him."

Nasrin took in a quick breath, hand curling around Squeakers, as Star and Scooby growled.

"But she's our Head of House!" Neville whimpered.

"That doesn't mean she's one of the good guys." The Weasley retorted. "I mean, look at her Pokemon! A Purrloin and a Bisharp?"

Harry and Nasrin stared at him, nonplussed.

"Um…What's the big deal?" The pinketted wondered, Star tilting her head curiously.

"Big deal? Dark Pokemon, Nazz!"

"Ron, Dark Pokemon aren't evil." Hermione groaned.

"Why are they called Dark Pokemon then? Last I checked, all things connected to the dark were bad! Robberies happen in the dark, bedtimes happen after dark…Uh…Dark meat on chicken is the worst part…"

Flora scoffed, Scooby shaking out his ears in agreement.

"Ron, in the past, people called them 'Dark' Pokemon because they specialized in sneaky tactics." Hermione lectured, pulling out her Pokedex. "They aren't evil, no more than Ghost Pokemon aren't really ghosts but instead are Pokemon with loosely bunched ectoplasmic molecules that allow them to take on intangible forms and inject themselves into other physical objects. In fact, I've been writing to Minister Fudge to have him change Dark- and Ghost-types to their correct classification, Trickster and Ecto type."

"Isn't it bad enough that there are Fairy-types now?" Ron whined.

"Guys." Harry and Nasrin hissed, breaking into the growing fight.

"We need to focus on figuring out a way to protect the Master Ball." The Potter stated firmly.

"We do?" Neville squeaked. "Why can't we just…let someone else do it?"

"Who else?" Nasrin pointed out. "Draco?"

"He'd just glare at the Ball because it didn't bow to him." Ron muttered.

"Another teacher?" The Longbottom suggested.

"We don't know who we can trust." Harry reminded them. "Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall are both pretty powerful trainers and respected teachers. I wouldn't have expected either of them to be thieves."

"Well, I would have expected Snape." Ron admitted.

"Still, there's no telling who is in on this and who isn't." Nasrin cut in. "The only professor we can be sure isn't involved is Professor Dumbledore."

"We could talk to him, let him know what we know." Hermione suggested.

"He won't believe us." Neville rationalized. "Those are his colleagues, and we're kids that are breaking the rules."

The poor boy's eyes widened as he realized the argument was counter to his intentions.

"Wait, I mean-"

"Hagrid!" Harry remembered. "Hagrid can help us! He helped get Tiny into that room, he got the Master Ball in the first place, and Snape was complaining about him! Hagrid can help us."

"You mean Mister There Is No Tiny?" Ron reminded him with a snort.

"Maybe he can." The pinkette mused, gaze floating up. "You have tea with him today, right Harry? We can all go down and see if we can't dig around, see if he's willing to open up a little."

"It's worth a try." Ron agreed, Harry and Hermione nodding along.

"Or we could do nothing and hope Professor Snape gives up?" Neville hoped, deflating at the looks he received. "Or…not…"


	18. Chapter 18

Nasrin could not help staring at the massive blue and red Pokemon Egg that Hagrid had sitting in a baby's highchair.

Accepting another cup of extremely sweet tea, she held it so Squeakers could have another taste while Star and Scooby split another sweetened biscuit, almost purring.

"So, Hagrid…" Hermione started, mouth twisting at the taste of her own tea.

"How are ya enjoying your classes?" Hagrid asked cheerily.

"Really good, other than Potions." Ron answered. "Snape-"

"Professor Snape." The bushy-haired girl corrected, reaching for a biscuit.

"Whatever. _Professor_ Snape is always on our case."

"Oh, Severus is a good lad." Hagrid waved off. "Just a bit bitter, I'll admit, but he can grow on you."

"Like a rash." The Weasley grumbled.

Pouring his tea into a bowl for Flora, Neville decided to ask the question all of them had been wondering since entering the groundkeeper's hut.

"Mister Hagrid…Is that really a Dragon Egg?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about it!" Hagrid admitted, beaming. "This here is Norbert!"

"Hello, Norbert." Nasrin greeted, Star and Scooby letting out a few notes.

"Where did you get it?" Harry wondered, giving a little wave.

"Oh, I was feeling a bit lonely, what with my Tiny in the castle, so I pooled my money and bought me this Egg! Not sure what he's supposed to be, but me friend said he was a Dragon! I've always wanted me a Dragon, and now I have me chance!"

Hagrid hugged himself in delight, pausing as he realized his words.

"Uh, there-"

"Is no Tiny." The First Years chorused.

"Right!"

Hiding her smile with a sip of tea- _it reminded her of how Amethyst liked to take hers_ -, Nasrin considered another way of asking-

CRACK!

Hagrid almost leapt to his feet in excitement, all eyes on his Egg.

"He's hatching! He's hatching!"

"What do you think it will be?" Harry asked, curious.

"Maybe it'll be a Dratini." Ron offered.

"Or an Axew." Neville suggested.

Hermione considered the shell for a moment.

"I don't know, it could be-"

A knock on the door distracted her, and Hagrid's gaze swung rapidly between the entrance of his home and his hatching Egg worriedly.

"I think Norbert has a few more minutes, Hagrid." Hermione stated. "If I remember right, Dragon Pokemon take the longest to hatch, so…"

Relieved, Hagrid rushed to answer a second knock and found no one on his porch, a note stuck on the knocker.

"Blimey, Professor Sprout needs me help with something…"

"We'll stay with him, Hagrid." Harry assured, and Nasrin stood to wrap a blanket loosely around the Egg. "Don't worry."

"Bless ya, Harry, bless ya!" The giant gushed, already running out the door.

"I wonder why Professor Sprout didn't just come in." Neville mused, sipping at his tea.

"Or just call Hagrid on his Dex." Hermione agreed, tucking a loose end around the wiggling Egg-

Squeakers let out a yelp as two green vines plucked Norbert from his safe little nest, and Nasrin whipped around with a glare to find Draco in the doorway, Snivy depositing the Egg in his hands.

"What do we have here?" The Slytherin mocked, inspecting his ill-gotten gains. "I knew following you Gryffs would be worth it. Sneaking around, chatting it up with that idiot, and look what I-!"

But his victorious monologue was cut short when Nasrin bodily shouldered him out of the doorway, Star leaping up to catch Norbert safely while Scooby bowled Snivy right over.

"That's mine!" He fumed. "Snivy, Dragon Tail!"

"Ludwig!" Harry shouted, releasing his Litwick. "Will-O-Wisp!"

Snivy cried out as the phantom flames burned her leaves, missing Scooby by inches, and Star landed in her girl's arms as the Gryffindor First Years fully shoved past Draco and made a break for the castle.

"Get back here!"

"Ralts!" Hermione called out, releasing the little Psychic-type. "Double Team times three!"

Twelve duplicates appeared, though it only confused Snivy for a moment before her trainer rushed through them.

"Ludwig, Smog!"

"Star, Echoed Voice!"

The thick black smoke immediately blinded both Slytherin and Pokemon moments before the sonic attack struck, sending Snivy tumbling back head-over-tail.

Hugging Norbert close, Squeakers clinging to her shoulder, Nasrin almost reached that first step-

Draco lunged blindly out of the cloud of Smog, managing to catch the back of her jacket and pulled so hard that Squeakers _wailed_ -

"Whoa!" Hagrid shouted, catching his Egg and Nasrin with ease. "Nazz? Harry? Draco Malfoy? What are you-?"

At that moment, Norbert deigned to break fully out of his shell, and the pinkette brought up a bubble to protect her Pokemon from the shards.

"Oh, he's beautiful!" Hagrid exclaimed, setting the half-Gem down to better coo over the pint-sized Druddigon in his palm.

Judging by everyone's expressions, 'beautiful' was not a word they would use, though Nasrin smiled and offered a finger for the little baby Dragon to sniff.

"Well, Hagrid, what is all the commotion?" Professor Dumbledore wondered, descending the steps towards them.

"Harry and all his friends made sure to get little Norbert to me before he hatched! If not for them, I would have missed it!" Hagrid gushed, unaware that said Pokemon was trying to gnaw his ear off. "I've always wanted a Dragon, Professor, you know that, and now I have little Norbert here. If it weren't for these six, I would have missed it. We have to do something for them!"

"Well, let us think. I would normally award House Points, but this inter-House cooperation deserves a far better treat." The headmaster considered, stroking his beard and apparently deaf to Ron's sputtered protests at including Draco. "Yes, yes…Hagrid, you were planning on taking a trip to the Ice Cavern in a week, weren't you? Why don't you take these six with you? They could bring their Poke Balls and perhaps catch a new Pokemon."

The thought silenced any protests, though Nasrin made a point of glaring the smirk off Draco's face as they left, too excited to complain at his inclusion now.

 _Ice Cavern, here we come_.


	19. Chapter 19

Humming a jaunty little tune, Nasrin carefully pulled a hat over Squeakers' ears as Scooby bounced around her feet with harmonious howls, scarf flapping and hat flopping.

In her own fluffy coat, Star fussed over the Pichu's thick sweater and mitts, growling when Squeakers made as if to slip them off.

The Ice Caverns were hardly called that for laughs, and everyone needed to be warmly dressed for this trip.

Well, that was what Pearl had insisted when she heard, and Nasrin ended up being sent a trove of sensible winter jackets and boots and pants for all her friends.

Ron protested about 'hand-outs' at first, but when Neville pointed out that even Flora had gotten something, he had grudgingly accepted the new coat and boots.

"I think you have enough in there, Hermione." Harry pointed out, watching as said girl struggled with the zipper of her over-stuffed bag.

"I tried to tell her earlier." Nasrin admitted, shouldering her own- _reasonably packed_ -messenger bag for Star to lounge on as Squeakers waved his little tail around for Scooby to nip at.

"I'd say you have too much." Ron voiced, shouldering his own barely-filled backpack.

All he had was some sweets and the four Ice Melter Balls he had made in class, while Hermione seemed to have an entire campsite.

"Well, Ronald, when you're frozen to death, we'll see who overpacked and who under-packed."

Shaking her head at their usual grumbling, Nasrin checked her own quartet of Ice Melter Balls, remembering the rules Professor McGonagall had given them.

Each First Year was only allowed four Poke Balls- _which Ron had provided for his friends_ -to try and catch one Pokemon, they must stay by Hagrid, and any fighting would mean the end of their trip and detentions.

 _So long as Draco didn't catch a Pokemon first, she doubted this would be a problem_.

"Ready, Neville?" Harry wondered as the shy boy pulled a wool cap over Flora's bulb.

"I guess. You're sure that we're only going to go to the first two levels, right?"

"Positive." The Potter assured as Nasrin approached, smiling. "Hagrid said we won't go any lower than that, and if we run into trouble, he'll use an Escape Rope to help us get back to the entrance."

"Come on, guys!" Ron called, Hermione huffing and puffing as she lumbered after him towards the dock. "Let's go!"

Squeakers giggled as Nasrin shared a fond look with Harry and jogged after them, Scooby bounding at her heels with ecstatic barks.

The dock was hardly far, a large carrier deck bobbing in the water next to a Lapras that Hagrid was chatting away with.

The carrier itself was vaguely car-shaped, the metal frames of its domed top lined with LED lights, with seats like a speedboat.

Draco was already there, in a brand new jacket with brand new gloves and a brand new bag likely filled with brand new gear, all done in his House colors, and scoffed at the sight of them.

"We are given this great honor, and you dress like _that_?" He mocked, and Nasrin's gaze narrowed at the insult to Pearl's taste. "What are you trying to do, hope the Pokemon are laughing at you so hard you can catch them easier?"

Her elbow caught Ron right in the ribs when he stepped forward, making it easier for Hermione to hold him back as Harry leveled a look on the Slytherin, Star and Scooby growling at his back.

"Some of us are going to be Pokemon Trainers through skill, Malfoy. We don't need money to trick people into thinking we're better than we are."

"All here?" Hagrid called out before Draco could retort, clapping his hands. "Alright, everyone in the boat! We need to get moving if you're all going to have time to catch your new Pokemon!"

Scooping up her Rockruff, Nasrin filed into the carrier with the others, sitting as the Lapras rose underneath to settle them on her shelled back.

"Secure yourselves!" Hagrid warned, activating the force field that sealed them in as the Lapras started gliding away from shore.

Then they were diving, sky washing away in a rush of bubbles, and the pinkette watched with stars in her eyes as a whole new world encompassed them.

The water was inky-dark past the carrier's lights, shadows moving in shadow, and Star yipped at the tiny school of Feebas that wriggled past, Squeakers leaning over to take in a Seel with wide-eyed wondered as Scooby snapped his jaws at a languid Magikarp that drifted close enough.

The angle changed, and Lapras aimed up into a cavern, rising until, with another rush of bubbles, they broke the water's surface into the Ice Caverns.

When Hagrid lowered the force field, frigid air greeted them, and Squeakers curled closer under her hair as Nasrin stepped out, taking in the snowing stalactites overhead and the frosted stalagmites that dotted their path.

"Alright, kids, let's move!" Hagrid urged, leaving his Snubbull to guard Lapras and the carrier while Norbert chewed on his hat. "We have about three hours before we need to be heading back. Don't be too stingy when it comes to picking out your new Pokemon, but don't just go after the first one you find. Find one that fits you, and then battle hard for it!"

Taking the good advice for what it was, Nasrin considered what it would be like to catch a Pokemon instead of befriending one, or if they were even that different most of the time, as she followed the group.

A couple Geodude crossed their path, but no one bothered to catch them- _Marcus Flint was not exactly a great role model_ -, until-

"Wait…"

Neville split off, heading towards a group of rocks, and leapt back in surprise when a tiny tree-shaped Pokemon popped up, laughing at his startled expression.

Flora, who did not appreciate the tumble she had taken in response to that prank, delivered a vicious Vine Whip that dazed the little prankster before using those same vines to make Neville throw an Ice Melter Ball.

The heat sent out by said Ball was just as stunning, and it soon CLICKED with victorious finality, falling still.

"Great job, Neville!" Nasrin cheered, Star and Squeakers trilling happily as Scooby barked.

"That was a quick battle." Harry agreed, patting the surprised boy's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah…" Neville muttered, picking up the Ice Melter Ball. "It was mostly Flora…"

"Some trainer you are." Draco muttered. "Letting your Pokemon boss you around."

"That just shows he's good at training." Hermione argued. "Flora knew exactly what to do!"

"What did you get?" Ron wondered, having not recognized the Pokemon.

"Uh…"

Neville released his new Pokemon, who started to laugh until spotting Flora and bowing in respect instead, successfully cowed.

Nasrin's Pokedex dinged as it finished scanning, and she read the entry dutifully.

"Snover, the Frost Tree Pokemon. Seemingly curious about people, they gather around footsteps they find in the snow. Type: Grass/Ice."

"That's an interesting combination!" Hermione praised.

Once Neville recalled his new Pokemon, the group moved on, finding Geodude and Zubat and not much else for another hour…

"Look at that one." Draco sneered, gesturing to a shivering little Snorunt. "Who would want something that pathetic?"

"She's not pathetic!" Hermione snapped, moving forward. "She just needs a little love."

Pulling some berries from her bag, the bushy-haired girl knelt by the Snorunt and offered them.

"Come on, it's good…"

Snorunt blinked, wary, but at the first bite, her worries and shivers were forgotten, and Hermione pat the Snow Hat Pokemon's head once all the food was gone.

"How about it? You want to be my new partner?"

Snorunt bounced and chanted in delight, cooing at the Ice Melter Ball's heat function as she was captured with an almost unnecessary CLICK.

"Ha!"

"What's so funny?" Hermione demanded of the Slytherin, putting her new friend safely away.

"Look at you two. We're given a chance to catch some rare Pokemon, and you get a giggling idiot and a coward."

"At least they caught something, unlike you!" Harry shot back, Scooby stepping up in place of Eevee to growl.

"I have standards, unlike them." The blonde retorted. "Of course, it should be obvious they lack standards when they consider you, Weasley, and the freak as friends!"

"I think that speaks to their rather high standards, actually." Nasrin voiced, Squeakers frowning so hard his cheek-sacs sparks. "After all, _you_ certainly don't reach them."

"Come on now." Hagrid cut in, trying to defuse the situation. "We still have another two hours before-"

The cave trembled around them with a sound like thunder, just once, and the argument fell into uncertain silence.

"What was that?" Neville worried, hugging Flora.

"I don't know." Ron replied. "Earthquake?"

Hagrid shook his head, starting to deny it-

"DRILBUR!"

The floor bucked and tilted, and Scooby yelped as the rock split under his paws, grabbing onto Harry's sleeve as the human started to fall away-

"HARRY!"

Leaping with all her might, Nasrin wrapped up the boy and her Pokemon in a bubble as gravity sent them tumbling into darkness.

Eventually, the ground was stable enough to land on without breaking through, and she let the bubble fall away, heart still hammering.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Harry assured, a touch breathless. "You?"

Nodding, the half-Gem sat up to check over her Pokemon who- _while a bit shaken_ -were also unharmed.

"Hagrid!"

The shout brought Nasrin around to find the giant must have fallen the same path, since he was unconscious a few feet away.

Scrambling to her feet, the pinkette rushed over and pressed a healing kiss to Hagrid's forehead, stepping back when he groaned back into wakefulness.

"Blimey…" He ground out, sitting up to blink at the First Years for a moment. "That was a rough one, wasn't it?"

"Uh huh." Harry agreed, looking around nervously at the bare stone walls around them. "I looked at my Dex, and it said we're on the fifth floor."

"Bloody hell." Hagrid grunted, standing. "That ain't good. Level five is reserved for professors and a few Sixth Years that score high enough on their exams!"

With a clap, Norbert trotted back over to him.

"Come on now, Harry, Nazz, I got an Escape Rope in my bag and we can-"

"Wait!" The First Years interrupted.

"Could we just look around a bit?" Harry suggested, flushing, as Nasrin looked up with big, pleading eyes that matched her Pokemons' exactly.

"Look around? Harry, it's dangerous to be on this floor!"

"I know, but…If we go to the entrance now with the Escape Rope, we won't get a chance to go after any Pokemon. I know we need to get back to the others, but can't we just walk around for a few minutes? I promise, if we run into anything you don't think me or Nazz can handle, we can use the Escape Rope."

"Well…" Hagrid conceded. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to walk around a bit."

Both First Years grinned at this, and Nasrin giggled as she was lifted to sit on one of the giant's shoulders, Star and Scooby on her lap while Squeakers tried to reach up to the stalactites that sat a couple feet higher.

"Did I ever tell you about the time in me First Year that me and a few other Gryffindors decided to sneak down to the lake to try and catch the giant Tentacruel?"

Allowing Hagrid's voice to wash over her, the pink-haired First Year looked around at this strange, warmer tunnel, wondering what sort of Pokemon lived here…

The rumble of an unheard growl thrummed up her legs, and she went still, Squeakers a tightly-wound bundle of nerves on one shoulder.

 _Then there was a scream_.

Hagrid took off, nearly bucking the First Years off, as he rounded the bend and-

 _Blood_.

There was blood everywhere, on the walls and the floor and the ceiling, dripping down the downy white feathers of two Togekiss, their flesh torn apart without care.

Squeakers shrieked, and she jolted around to find the culprit, a shadowy figure with malice-green eyes, before he took off, an anguished Thunder Shock and Echoed Voice barely catching his heels.

Hagrid lurched forward a few steps before remembering his companions, and set the silent First Years down, their eyes locked on the corner that madman had fled.

Deaf to his words, Nasrin crossed the bloodbath with Harry at her side, Ludwig's release giving them light to see…

A Togepi sat in the destroyed remains of a nest, tears wetting her face, with a Vulpix standing guard, her snowy fur stained red.

Heart twisting, Nasrin reached out to touch Harry's hand, centering him in a whirlwind of memories as Eevee joined the half-circle of watching Pokemon.

The boy steadied, taking out a Poke Ball and offering it to the baby.

"I swear, no matter how scared you are, you'll never be alone. And I swear to you, even if it takes me all my life, your parents will be avenged."

After a moment, the Togepi allowed the Poke Ball to envelop her, and Nasrin jerked forward to catch the snowy Vulpix as she collapsed a moment later.

"It's okay…" She whispered, pressing a kiss to chilly fur. "I understand, it's okay…"


	20. Chapter 20

" _And I hope you know, that nature is so_ … _This same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and lands, and forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning_ …"

Nasrin looked down at the Togepi and Pichu propped up around her Gem, the soft glow soothing them into good dreams.

Curled around one hip, Snow White blinked sleepily when Ludwig crooned from his perch in chilly fur, tails swaying gently in response.

" _Everything's fine in the morning_ … _The rain will be gone in the morning_ … _But I'll still be here in the morning_ …"

Eevee and Scooby yawned in unison, twisted around each other in Harry's lap, while Star whistled the closing notes from where she was flopped across one of his shoulders.

Papers lay scattered between the First Years, full of scribbled notes and diagrams, and Ludwig poked at one, curiously looking over the list of ingredients needed to make an Antidote.

The common room was quiet, nearly empty except for a couple of Seventh Years cramming for final tests in the corners, and Harry threaded his fingers through fluffy brown and blue fur, thoughtful.

Two months had passed since that trip to the Ice Caverns, and it felt like something had shifted between them seeing Snow standing protectively over a weeping Togepi, another piece falling into place after that Winter Solstice night when Squeakers hatched.

Nasrin had always seemed to know when he was upset or depressed, and Harry found that he had developed a sixth sense for her own moods, especially after All Hallow's Eve and the Golurk.

This was different than being friends with Ron and Hermione and Neville, more like two souls conversing rather than two people playing off each other, and he wondered…

Black eyes met green, glittering in the firelight, and Harry decided it didn't matter.

* * *

"Guys!" Hermione shouted, rushing over to the table with Ralts right on her heels.

"What is it, Hermione?" Neville wondered, feeding Flora another piece of honey-coated bread.

"I figured out why Snape killed those Togekiss."

Her whisper brought everyone up short, Snow's tails snapping with a rattle of ice as Ron's Cubchoo paused in slobbering on his popsicle and Eevee looked up from his shared lunch with Scooby.

"I've been keeping an eye out on what books Professor Snape checks out from the library-"

"Who the heck still checks out books?" Ron interrupted. "I didn't even know books still existed."

Star reached over from Nasrin's shoulder to dope-slap the Weasley as Squeakers rolled his eyes.

" _Anyway_ …" Hermione growled, lifting Ralts up onto the table while taking a seat. "I managed to hack into the school's library system and figure out what books he's been checking out. I set up an alert for when he returned them, so I could get to them before anyone else."

"How about hacking into Snape's laptop and giving me an A in Potions?"

This time, Star held out Squeakers so the Pichu could give the Weasley a cute little smack, and Nasrin bit back a smile when he yelped at the electric shock.

Content with that, Hermione pulled out a thick old tome from her bag.

"He checked this book out this morning, only to return it three hours later."

"Debunking The Mythos Surrounding Pokemon." Harry read. "Huh."

"Yeah, I might just read it after this is all over." Hermione admitted. "I saw there's a chapter about Alakazam and their IQ, and why people believed they were so intelligent when in fact-"

Snow, a little impatient to get to the point, shoved at the book with a paw and sniffed delicately.

Paired with everyone else's lost expressions, it got the bushy-haired girl back on track.

"It might have taken me a while to find this, but luckily for us, Professor Snape was in such a hurry he left this in the book."

"Hey, my Potions homework!" Ron cheered, snatching the paper back. "And look at that score!"

"Ron, that's a D." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah!"

Harry and Nasrin shared a resignedly amused look as Star slapped a flipper over her face.

"The important thing is what this page was marking." Hermione reminded them, flipping to the correct passage. "The Togekiss is a recent discovery for most regions, even though it has been a subject of legend for many years. The use of a Shiny Stone (see Evolution Stones: Gifts From The Gods?, page 153) allows a trainer to replicate the Rite of Passage all Togetic take in the wild in order to evolve to their final form."

"Good thing, too." Ron piped up, shuddering.

"Togetic are ugly as sin!"

A glare from Snow shut the Weasley right up, especially when the air misted off her fur, and Hermione continued.

"Due to their nature and their ability to calm even the most powerful and dangerous of Pokemon, the mystical abilities of the Togekiss became matters of myths for the ancients. Even with their discovery, there were rumblings that the heart of a Togekiss…"

Her words trailed off, and Nasrin reached out, Gem flickering.

"Hermione?" Neville pried. "What is it?"

"The heart of a Togekiss was the long-fabled final ingredient needed to complete the Master Ball."

The quintet fell silent, gazes swinging over to see Professor Snape grapple with his lunch as if it had personally offended him.

Nasrin took Harry's hand as he checked Togepi's Poke Ball, a natural reflex, while their Pokemon bristled.

"You think that means he's made the Master Ball?" Neville worried.

"No. There's more."

"I don't think I can handle more." Ron moaned, a touch green, and Cubchoo pat his head.

"You need to hear this." Hermione insisted. "This belief is, of course, pure fabrication. Scientific studies have proven that only acorns can be used to create Poke Balls, as the living cells of Pokemon or humans cannot handle the physical charge needed to achieve a capture beam. X-Rays of Togekiss hearts have proven that they are entirely organic animal cells. Thus the myth that these gentle creatures are the source of the most powerful Poke Ball is simply that: myth."

"He…He killed them for nothing?" Nasrin whispered, Squeakers burrowing into her neck with a hiccup as Star, Scooby and Eevee converged around a sniffling Snow.

"Those poor Togekiss…" Neville whispered, stroking Flora's head as Ron dragged Cubchoo into his lap.

"Yes." Hermione replied, pale. "And I'm afraid that his failure is going to make him drastic. He must have been studying the Togekiss hearts for a while, trying to figure out how to make them into Poke Balls, and only now learned that it isn't possible. That means there's only one avenue left for him."

"Whatever's hidden on the third floor." Harry surmised.

Nodding, the bushy-haired girl leaned in closer, voice dropping as the group came closer.

"Yes, I…I think he's going to make his next attempt soon. Maybe even tonight. We have to warn Professor Dumbledore."

"He still won't believe us." Ron pointed out. "Snape and McGonagall have done nothing to make him doubt them."

"But we have proof!" Neville argued.

"We have a few comments in a book, some things Hagrid said which he'll deny saying, and our belief that Snape is guilty." Harry replied.

"We go tell Professor Dumbledore, and he'll ask Snape why we would accuse him, who will make up a story about us being troublemakers, and the headmaster will dismiss our worries." Nasrin agreed. "Meanwhile, someone else will go after the Ball, and we'll be the first suspects."

"Then what do we do?" Hermione asked, unsure.

Harry and Nasrin had the same hard look in their eyes, a warrior's steel.

"We beat them to the punch."

"What?" Ron and Neville chorused, dumbfounded.

"We steal the Master Ball ourselves." Harry affirmed, the half-Gem nodding once in agreement.

"Wh-What?" Hermione stuttered, wide-eyed.

"It's the only way. Snape and McGonagall have already tried to kill me and Nazz twice, and they succeeded in killing Togepi's parents. If they get a hold of the Master Ball, they could reverse-engineer it and create millions of them. Can you honestly imagine a world where Snape could catch and control any Pokemon he wanted?"

"And if it really can catch any Pokemon, even ones already caught by trainers…" Nasrin continued, voice low and firm. "I will not see my Pokemon enslaved."

 _Not like my Gems_.

"We have to do this." Harry agreed. "We have to steal the Master Ball tonight."

"But what do we do after that?" Hermione wondered, hugging Ralts close.

"I've always wanted a Zapdos…" Ron joked weakly.

"No." Both Harry and Nasrin answered as one.

"No one can be trusted with the Master Ball, not even us. We have to destroy it."

They were of one mind in this; the Master Ball needed to be found, and it needed to be destroyed.

"We're going after it." Harry informed the others, lunch already forgotten as the pair stood.

 _There was a mission to accomplish_.

"If you want to join us, meet us in the trophy room thirty minutes after curfew."


	21. Chapter 21

Ludwig made getting to the Trophy Room easy for the quintet of First Years, and the trap door made it child's play to bypass Tiny, who had helpfully rolled off to one side so the path was clear.

With Squeakers hidden in her chin-length ringlets, Nasrin pulled the trap door open one-handed as Star, Scooby and Snow peered down from their perches on her shoulders.

"No one say anything." Ron warned.

"What do you mean?" Neville wondered as Ludwig cast enough light below to reveal no hidden surprises before the half-Gem dropped down.

Squeakers lived up to his namesake when the floor bounced them back up like a trampoline, and Nasrin let out a surprised giggle as she hopped a few feet.

"It's safe!"

Harry jumped after her with Ludwig as Hermione turned to Ron, curious.

"What did you mean, no one say anything?"

"I don't want to jinx us. If someone says anything about this being the opposite of difficult, it'll jinx us and it'll suddenly get impossible. So just stay nice and quiet, and don't make any comments about the difficulty of the situation we are now in."

"Are you kidding?" She complained as Neville and Flora slid down. "That's nothing more than superstition."

"I'd rather have luck be on our side than tempt it to switch over." Ron argued as he followed the others.

Shaking her head, Hermione brought up the rear, bouncing on the rubbery floor as Ludwig spread out Will-O-Wisps to light up this new room.

Every surface was made of a strange, rubbery material that made Nasrin bounce with every step, and Hermione pressed against a wall, yelping when it snapped back and sent her sprawling.

"I don't get it." Ron admitted, Squeakers giggling with every step. "I mean, this is fun and all, but why guard this?"

"Maybe Professor Dumbledore likes bouncy castles and doesn't want anyone to know?" Neville suggested, a touch unsteady on this springy surface.

"This isn't the final stop." Nasrin informed them, following Star's flailing flipper to an opposite corner where the ghostly light revealed another trap door and tugged. "It's locked."

"I think it's an auto-lock." Hermione noted, pointing out the three bolts in this door and the lack of a keyhole.

"How do we unlock it?" Harry wondered.

"There must be some kind of lever or knob or button-"

Lugwig let out a cry as a side door opened to release twenty pink little ball-shaped Pokemon into the room, giggling and bouncing everywhere, all smiles.

Snow and Scooby growled when a few got too close, the former huffing out a breath of frost that dissuaded them, as Hermione finally got a read on one with her Pokedex.

Hoppip, the Cottonweed Pokemon.

It can be carried away on even the gentlest breeze.

Type: Grass/Flying.

"I don't get any of this!" Ron complained, shoving away a Hoppip that clung to his head. "What's with all these-?"

"Look!" Harry shouted, pointing as another panel slid open to reveal a hole big enough for a Hoppip to fit through comfortably. "I think they're supposed to go in here!"

Grabbing one that was clinging to Ron's shirt, Harry placed it inside, which prompted a whirl from the locked door…

And nothing else.

"Or not."

Scooby yipped, pointing, and Nasrin caught on quickly.

"They're not all supposed to go in there." She explained, spotting the shiny green Pokemon. "Just that one."

"Grab it!" Harry ordered, lunging for the swarm.

"WAIT!"

Hermione's warning came too late, as it usually did, and chaos broke out.

Even the slightest movement made the air stir, and the Hoppip flew about in response, bouncing off the walls and ceiling and Gryffindors and Pokemon until everyone was tumbling about.

Nasrin barely kept a hold of Scooby and Snow as the Hoppip settled, leaving the First Years frustrated in their midst.

"Every time you move, you send them bouncing all over!" Hermione voiced, now that she caught her breath.

"Well, we have to get the shiny one somehow!" Harry shot back, throwing a normal Hoppip at Ron, who moaned as it clung to him and nuzzled.

"Why me? Why do they love me?"

"I think it's your hair." Nasrin noted, watching as Hermione gently tried to approach the shiny Hoppip and failed. "The Hoppip that come to Litore love Garnet, and she said it's because they like the color red."

"Lucky me…"

"Wait, that's it!" Neville realized, darting into the cloud of Hoppip and scattering them.

"Neville, stop!" Hermione whined. "You can't catch them!"

The half-Gem smiled, connecting the dots, and jumped in.

"That's not the point! Look!"

Ron screamed in frustration as the displaced Pokemon attached themselves to his flailing body, and Squeakers laughed as he finally just flopped over, coated head to foot in the cooing little Grass/Flying-types.

"Wait, wait…" Neville whispered, and they watched as the shiny floated down to hug Ron's foot. "NOW!"

Not wasting a moment, Harry grabbed their target and shoved it into the hole, a CLICK signaling the retraction of rubber walls as all the Hoppip were recalled into hidden Poke Balls and the trap door unlocked.

"Good going, Ron!" Harry praised with a grin.

"Huh?"

Nasrin hefted the Weasley up one-handed, giggling.

"Just do you, Ron. Just do you."

"This makes no sense." Hermione muttered as Neville opened the trap door.

"What doesn't make sense?" Harry wondered, Squeakers hopping to his shoulder with curiously-twitching ears.

"If Professor Dumbledore is trying to protect the Master Ball, why use traps like these? Why not use locks and gates and lasers? Why use shiny Pokemon and flutes?"

"Did that stuff work last time?" Nasrin pointed out, Star shrugging in agreement.

"Don't stress out." Ron advised. "I'd rather it be too easy than too hard."

"That's my point, though." Hermione argued. "It _should_ be hard."

"Don't look a gift Ponyta in the mouth." Ron brushed off, dropping through the trap door. "YEEHAWWW-OW!"

"Ron!" Harry and Nasrin shouted, Ludwig swinging down to cast his light to reveal that- _unlike the last two rooms_ -this one had no Snorlax or rubber floor to cushion a fall.

"I'm fine! Think I twisted my ankle or something."

"Ron, you probably broke your ankle!" Hermione shot back, yelping as Nasrin jumped down, floating for a split second before her feet touched the floor.

"Let me see." She ordered, ignoring the continued conversation above while checking Ron's ankle.

Once sure it was truly a sprain, the half-Gem pressed a healing kiss to his cheek, steadying the Weasley when the now-customary wave of fatigue hit.

With the help of Flora's vines, Harry, Hermione and Neville managed to travel down without injury, ready to inspect this new room.

Unlike the last two, this one was utterly empty, with mirrors in place of the walls and a low light emanating from the floor tiles.

Harry recalled Ludwig, since his light was no longer needed, and Star straightened to better peer around, confused.

"What do you think this is all about?" Hermione asked, studying the unusual tiles.

"No bloody idea." Ron admitted, sitting up with some help from Nasrin.

"Language!"

Flora grunted as she poked one of the tiles, staring up at Neville in confusion…

And teleported.

"FLORA!" Neville shouted, racing for the now-blue tile.

"Neville, no!" Hermione called, but the boy had already touched the tile and been teleported away. "No one move! They're teleporters!"

Having gathered that much, Nasrin yanked Ron more firmly onto the green one they all stood on, Scooby and Snow hugged more tightly to her chest as Star joined Squeakers on rosy ringlets.

Testing the adjacent tiles, Hermione tossed a piece of paper onto one near the one that had teleported Neville and Flora, which turned on with that tell-tale blue swirl.

"It's a pressure trigger. Step on it once and you prime it. Step on it again or linger too long, and it activates. We can't touch the same tile twice. Stay on it too long, and it activates all the same."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked nervously. "We've been standing on this one for a while, and haven't been warped away."

"What's the use of a puzzle without a solution?" Nasrin mused, locking eyes with her dormmate.

An idea sparked in her eyes, and the bushy-haired girl took out a pencil, tapping the surrounding tiles.

Blue, blue, blue, blue…

Green!

"Alright, if I'm wrong, I hope you guys think of a better plan."

"Hermione!" Harry yelped when she took a step…

And stayed.

"I don't get it, what did you-?"

"It's a maze!" Hermione exclaimed, tapping the tiles once more. "There's only one safe way out of this room. We just have to follow the green tiles and not step on the blue ones!"

Steadying Ron between them, Harry and Nasrin started after Hermione, careful to do just that.

"What happens if we stand on a blue tile? Where did Neville and Flora go?" Harry wondered.

"A holding room, probably." The pinkette guessed, Scooby and Snow yipping between each other as they glared at the teleporters. "So Professor Dumbledore can question whoever's poking around his traps. Clock's probably ticking."

"But…What are we gonna do after getting the Master Ball?" Ron asked. "We'll still be in trouble…We could be expelled!"

"There are more important things than school, Ron." Harry replied calmly.

"Like saving the world." Nasrin agreed.

"Come on, guys!" Hermione called, at least five tiles ahead. "I think we're close!"

"Slow down, Hermione." The pink-haired preteen suggested, a niggling feeling behind her Gem. "Hermione!"

"Nasrin Quartz Universe, you told me we had to go fast and that's what I'm doing!"

"And she didn't want to come in the first place…" Ron muttered a touch too loud.

"And you, Ronald Weasley, if you hadn't-"

"HERMIONE!"

The bushy-haired girl looked down, eyes wide, to find that she was standing on a blue tile.

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore as she was teleported. "What happened?"

"The path…" Nasrin realized, finding there were no more green tiles to follow.

"Look!"

Twisting around, they found that first green tile flashing before suddenly going blue as well, and then the next, and the next…

"RUN!"

Adrenaline pumping, Nasrin tossed each boy over a shoulder and took off down the only safe path there was, danger encroaching with every step.

Harry jerked, and she knew.

 _JUMP_.

They hit hard, the tile enveloping them in green light, and all three landed with a THUD on the other side.

With a deep breath, she stared up at the old stone beams and arches, watery light reflecting off dripping water.

Squeakers sniffled, and she moved, soothing her young Pokemon while Star took in the door-less, windowless room and the dark teleporter.

"Bloody hell." Ron murmured, the trio of humans staring at the sole item in this room. "What's the Mirror of Jirachi doing here? Where's the Master Ball?"

"That is what _I'd_ like to know."

Instinct had Nasrin on her feet, Scooby and Snow on either side with shield in hand, Star growling at Professor Quirrell as he eyed the First Years with malice-green eyes.

"You're working with Snape and McGonagall?" Ron blurted, surprised.

The normally-stuttering professor let out a biting laugh at that, and Squeakers burrowed into her hair as Scooby and Snow growled in tandem with Star.

"Working with them? Even if I truly wanted to be a teacher at this pathetic little school, I would have no desire to work with the likes of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. Why would I stoop so low as to welcome that slimy git and that worn-out haradrim into my inner circle? The former should never be allowed around children, even I can see that, and the latter should have left the game long ago."

The professor took a step forward, sneering as Nasrin raised her shield in response.

"What's wrong, children? Does it surprise you to hear me not speaking like a st-st-stuttering fool?"

Professor Quirrell began to circle them, and the half-Gem kept pace with her Pokemon, staying firmly between her friends and the threat.

"Of all the ones I expected to find down here, never did you cross my mind. There were likely candidates, and even if I were to pick a student who would have stumbled onto me, it would not be my first choice to guess you. However, when I consider how the three of us have circled each other this last year, it only makes sense, doesn't it? Predestined, I suppose, if one were to believe in such a thing."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quietly, eyes firmly on Quirrell.

"Of course you wouldn't know…If your moronic friend here is any indication, you believe Severus to be the source of your misfortune."

A bitter laugh left him, and Squeakers sparked, rigid.

"If he's the bane of anyone, it's me. He's foiled my plans almost as much as you two have. I would have had the Master Ball that day in the Poke Center if Severus had not convinced that bearded fool Dumbledore to have his lumbering servant retrieve it first. Bringing it to Hogwarts complicated matters, but I was already ahead of Dumbledore when Halloween came around. It was easy enough to capture those Golurk…You may not know it, but I'm an expert in their ways and habits…and unleash them within the school. I was able to even deal with Nurse Joy's discovery of my precious Golurk and continue on with my mission."

That calm mask slipped, revealing frustrated fury.

"Then _you_ had to get in my way! My Golurk were instructed to attack the Great Hall, the chaos they would have produced would have been enough to give me the time to secure the Master Ball, but you delayed them and ruined everything. Such action could not go unpunished, so I sent the Magnemite to end you."

Jaw clenching, Nasrin bit back her own fury as he continued, glares clashing.

"And again you refused to die, did you not? Severus realized that someone was making a play for the Master Ball and had Dumbledore send several of his Pokemon to guard the door, once more stopping me from obtaining my prize."

Slowly, Quirrell once more began to circle the First Years.

"During the winter, while Severus and McGonagall worked to ensure all the traps they had set up to guard the Ball were in place, I began a new plan. Hogwarts contains so much knowledge…Including some rather dark in nature. One such tome told me of the hearts of Togekiss, but as I secured them, you arrived yet again, fate's pawns!"

"Why do you want the Master Ball?" Ron demanded.

"Why indeed?"

Glancing around for this new speaker, Nasrin snapped back onto Quirrell with growing dread.

"Why indeed…Quirrell, let me see dear Harry and little Rose."

"But master…" Quirrell whimpered, cruelty gone.

"Silence! I want to look into the boy's eyes. He has the same eyes as the woman that killed me."

The students stepped back as Quirrell removed his jacket, and then his shirt, and her Pokemon whimpered at the sight of the man's bare, deformed chest.

The skin and muscle was distorted, twisting into deep hollows over his pecs and a slash across his belly, green light flickering like eyes from the shadowy indents.

"That's…That's not possible." Harry breathed.

"Harry Potter…" The face said, pulling a grimace from Quirrell at the unnatural movement. "Rose Quartz…You see what you have done to me, what you have reduced me to? The greatest Pokemon Master, forced to share the body of one of his whimpering servants. Your mother did this to me, boy. She ripped me away from my precious body and made me into the creature you now see."

"Voldemort…" Ron whispered, terrified.

"Good, little Weasley." Voldemort praised, forcing his vessel a step closer. "You are wiser than I thought, feeling fear."

That face stared at Harry and Nasrin, Quirrell squirming as his possessed flesh was forced to form a scowl.

"But you…You don't really fear me, do you? No…No, you don't, not for the correct reasons, at the very least. You are startled, yes, frightened by my looks, definitely…But the name and deeds? They do not bring terror to you. You looked at me the same way that night, even after I killed your wretched father, you watched me from your little crib as your mother struck me down."

Those eyes burned, forcing Quirrell forward another step.

"But now, my dear children, now you find yourselves trapped here with me." Voldemort continued, forcing them back further with each stride. "Bravery is to be commended, as is fear, but it is obedience that I treasure most of all. I wonder if you will prove more intelligent than your parents and bow to your better."

"I…"

Ron stood taller, finding his nerve.

"I never got to know my uncles. My mother loved them, she named my brothers after hers. You killed them in the last war for no reason other than they spoke out against you. You killed my family. So I could care less about obedience or what you desire. Go to hell."

"You did this to me." Harry voiced, releasing Eevee. "My entire life…You killed my parents, hurt my friends, threatened Hogwarts…I will _never_ bow to you. I am Harry James Potter. My father was James Potter, and my mother was Lily Potter, and like them, I will stop you! Eevee, Shadow Ball!"

"Doduo, Peck." Quirrell ordered casually, releasing his own Pokemon-

Who made a rather spectacular dent in the far wall, out cold, with Nasrin's shield clattering on the dual heads.

"We won't be that easy." Nasrin snarled, summoning another. "Sand Attack! Ice Shard!"

Scooby and Snow reacted instantly, and Quirrell scrambled back to avoid the onrush of stone and ice, calling out a Golurk.

"Scald!"

"Shadow Ball!"

The massive Pokemon stumbled, and Snow pressed her type-advantage, spraying Powder Snow across the floor so their opponent slipped, feet cracking from the cold.

Before the possessed professor could grab another Poke Ball- _whether for his Diglett or a second Golurk hardly mattered_ -, Nasrin smashed her shield across his face and slammed her foot right into Voldemort's distorted mouth, throwing him into a twisting flight against one wall.

" _You_." The Dark Lord hissed, forcing his vessel to lurch back upright. "Ever since the beginning, you've been a thorn in my side, Rose Quartz!"

"And it's been an honor!" She growled back. "Aqua Jet! Moonblast! Sand Attack!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Powder Snow!"

The Golurk groaned as this barrage knocked it flat once more, blinded and frozen and cracked, and Voldemort roared as he threw Quirrell's body forward with inhuman strength-

But Nasrin was not fully human, either, and she was not afraid.

Grounding her stance, the pink-haired eleven-year-old absorbed the blow on her shield and shoved him back, unbalancing the mad professor enough that a furious Thunder Shock actually found its mark.

"Squeakers!" Nasrin gasped, startled at this sudden interference.

Said Pichu growled, baring his little fangs at the pain, and cried out while releasing another electric attack that nearly knocked Quirrell off his feet, muscles locking up from the surge.

"SQUEAKERS, STOP!"

Catching him one-handed before the fainted baby could hit the floor, Nasrin tucked and rolled under Quirrell's jerking blows and slammed into his knees, both girl and professor hitting the stone floor in a heap.

"NAZZ!" Ron shouted, attention diverted from the downed Golurk as Snow and Cubchoo froze the clay Automaton's joints.

Nasrin grunted as Voldemort made his vessel twist around like a snake, catching the hands aimed for her throat as all Quirrell's weight and supernatural strength bore down.

"No matter your form, you never learn from your mistakes." The wraith hissed, hellfire-green flames flaring brighter. "I will enjoy reminding you that _I_ am the superior being, Rose Quartz, as I did in your last life."

Her heart seized on itself.

"You…"

Quirrell jerked as another body slammed into him, rearing back as Harry pulled on his collar-

Nasrin wheezed as a knee slammed right below her ribs, lungs given a painful spasm, as a hand wrapped around Harry's throat.

"Now then…" Voldemort warned into the fresh silence, Quirrell's fingers tightening as Nasrin rolled to her feet, eyes flashing. "Unless you'd like to see each other die in this room, you will be good little children and help me retrieve the Master Ball."

The room fell into a tense standoff, Ron going even paler, and the pinkette cursed internally.

There was no way to attack Quirrell/Voldemort without him hurting, or even killing, Harry, and thus no real choice at all.

With a signal, Star, Scooby, Snow and Eevee went quiet, and Ron hesitantly told Cubchoo to stand down.

"So you _do_ learn." Voldemort mocked, his vessel yanking their hostage over to the Mirror of Jirachi.

The gold frame seemed to shine, the small Pokemon carved into the surface almost seeming to watch them in its slumber, as the glass rippled with shadowy reflections.

"You will find me a way out of this cage, boy, and perhaps I will spare your lives. Look well, and ask the right question. Take too long, and I might just decide to slate my boredom on your Pokemon's blood."

Nasrin grit her teeth as Harry looked into the mirror, determined and afraid, mind racing.

 _There_ had _to be a way out of this_ …

Then the tides shifted.

"HARRY, GET DOWN!"

Said boy fell just before the mirror spun, smashing Quirrell full in the mouth and sending him back a handful of steps as Nasrin lunged forward, Squeakers safely tucked in her jacket so she could effectively tackle Harry out of danger.

"Dumbledore." The mad professor growled, regaining his composure.

"Quirinus." The headmaster replied sadly as the pair of First Years rushed further away from the adults. "I am sorry I failed you."

"Failed me? Have you finally gone senile, old man?"

"No, Quirinus, I fear it is you that has lost his senses. I do not know what brought you to make this choice and serve this wraith. I can only hope that you did it unwillingly."

Quirrell straightened, recalling his bested Golurk only to release another.

"I joined with my master willingly. He has already escaped death, and his mastery of this world is unparalleled! Even Rose Quartz cannot mimic his feat! His power flows through me, and together we will rebuild Team Nocturne and bring Avalon to its knees! Golurk, Thunder Punch!"

Sableye took the attack for its trainer, lurching forward almost immediately afterwards to strike with a Shadow Claw that forced the Automaton Pokemon to one knee, copper bands snapping.

"I had wondered if the madness that now plagues you had begun before or after your bonding with the wraith." Professor Dumbledore admitted, moving to shield the pair and their Pokemon with his body. "I see now it was clearly before. That wraith will never share power, Quirinus! You have taken him on believing you would hold chains of strength, but instead they are the strings with which your puppet master will control you."

"You lie!" Quirrell shouted, a zealot defending his faith. "I will be his second in command! No longer will the name Quirinus Quirrell be looked down upon with deriding sneers! All will worship me or die!"

"And how do you hope to gain such power?" The headmaster retorted. "Sableye, Night Shade! There is only one Master Ball, Quirinus, and let me assure you that there is no way to make another. Silph assured me that there will only ever be one true Master Ball, and I doubt your lord would share."

Quirrell laughed, uproarious and more than a touch mad.

"You honestly think we came here for the Master Ball to use it? No, no…The power of that Ball is not what it can do, but what allows it to achieve such power. I studied the Master Ball legends all year, and now know it is not the heart of a Togekiss or a Steelix's eye polished to a perfect shine. No, the secret within that-"

The professor screamed, a bloodcurdling sound, as Voldemort asserted his full control over foreign limbs.

"Enough of you talk, you fool!" The wraith hissed, turning those unnatural eyes on Professor Dumbledore. "You have your doubts, don't you Albus? You wonder if this is not some trick, it cannot be that Lord Voldemort returns. You're thinking that right now, aren't you? You're puzzling over in that brain of yours just how this all came to pass, and trying to find the falsehood that will prove it all to be lies. There are none. I am Lord Voldemort, head of Team Nocturne, and I will have what is mine. Death could not stop me, your traps could not stop me, and your skill will not stop me!"

Quirrell whimpered as his body was manipulated, truly a puppet on strings, and it made Nasrin sick to her stomach.

"You always knew me so well, Albus. A pity more fools like Quirrell don't listen to your words. If they thought as you do, I would have never achieved the power I did in my first life. Lucky for me, Avalon is full of moronic, greedy dreamers like Quirrell here, who make my existence so much easier. I will have the Master Ball, either freely or coated in your blood!"

Professor Dumbledore, for all his skill with Pokemon, was still an old man, and he was tossed aside like a paper screen as Voldemort aimed Quirrell's clawed hands towards Harry's neck-

With true Gem strength, Nasrin launched herself at the enemy in an attempt to stop his forward progress, feet slipping on damp stone-

"Powder Snow!"

The cold was so sudden that she shoved away from it, falling back against Harry's legs and staring at the solid block of opaque ice where Quirrell's head had been.

Horror froze her in place as Voldemort snarled, powerless against the agony, as his vessel tore out fingernails in a vain attempt to stay alive.

Fingers interlocked with hers, and they turned into each other as Death claimed another victim of Voldemort's madness.

Purple miasma drifted from violated flesh, those same green eyes and slash of a mouth briefly visible amid a swirl of green orbs, and let out a furious scream before rocketing out of the stone room.

As Dumbledore moved to rouse the dumbstruck First Years and Star curled around her neck, Snow and Scooby and Eevee purring against their chests, Nasrin pressed a hand to the sparking Gem in her belly.

 _This was not the end_.

 _ **Not by a long shot**_.


	22. Chapter 22

The infirmary was full of welcome faces by the time Nasrin had healed Squeakers and Nurse Joy checked everyone over for injury.

Hermione and Neville and Flora were brought by Professor McGonagall, relieved beyond words, and Hagrid had rushed to the castle once he got word, nearly crushing Nasrin in a grateful hug.

"I suppose you have many questions." Professor Dumbledore noted, eyes twinkling at the sight of the First Years covered in purring, chirping, cuddling Pokemon, little Togepi hugging Harry's arm tight and Squeakers pressing against Nasrin's heart. "And it is my duty to give you some answers."

So the headmaster explained how Neville and Flora had been teleported to a classroom a few doors down from the Great Hall, and his initial belief that they had just been playing around in the room- _apparently, most of the school had tested those traps and gotten caught at that last failsafe_ -until Hermione had arrived, babbling about the path.

Concerned, he had checked to see if the true teleporter had been tripped and found that it had done twice, taking a return pad to go save them.

"I don't understand how this ended up in my pocket." Harry admitted, fiddling with the Master Ball.

The top was purple with pink circles, with a stone in the middle that seemed to have naturally taken on the shape of an M, a rather anticlimactic appearance after such buildup.

"You see, I never meant to guard the Master Ball." Professor Dumbledore informed them. "My friend Nicholas originally planned to take the Ball farther, perhaps to Kalos, in hopes that he might find a place to safely hide it and let the Master Ball return to legend once more. He knew that as long as it lay in a region where its legend was known, it would not be safe."

The headmaster sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Sadly, Professorr Quirrell, who we now know was in league with that wraith-"

A hand was held up to stall Hermione's next words.

"We will discuss Voldemort soon enough, Miss Granger. Sadly, Professor Quirrell managed to overhear whispers about the Master Ball and began to put a plan into action to claim it for his master. I do not know how he sensed it, but Nicholas came to realize that his cargo had been discovered by the wrong people. Fearing that the might of the Josephs would not be enough to protect the Master Ball, Nicholas begged me to take the Ball. I did so with the greatest reluctance, knowing that I was inviting danger to Hogwarts, but I too feared what would happen if our foe obtained the Ball. I slept hardly a wink, wrestling with my decision, and it is only tonight, at long last, that I think I will finally get some much-needed rest."

He paused with a shake of the head.

"But I have lost the plot, haven't I? Upon Hagrid's arrival with the Ball, I made plans to transport it back to Nicholas. It is a good thing that it took so long to finalize these plans, as I learned a week into the school year that someone, who we now know to be Professor Quirrell, had paid a gang of trainers to observe any group leaving the school and attack if there was a chance they had the Master Ball. I could no longer send a teacher to rid us of the Master Ball. No Pokemon would ever consent to carrying the Ball."

Nasrin nodded, watching how Star pulled Scooby and Eevee back from the strange Ball, Snow growling as she stood with Ludwig in front of Togepi as if to keep a threat at bay.

"And I refused to involve the students, so a new plan was made."

"The traps." Half-Gem and boy chorused.

"Professor Dumbledore, there's something I still don't understand." Hermione admitted, choosing her words carefully. "Why were the traps so…easy? Tiny seemed threatening, but once you knew which door to use, he was easy to get around. The same was true with the Hoppip and the teleporters. We were able to get through them easily!"

"They were easy because I needed them to be easy." Professor Dumbledore explained, smiling. "I have taught young trainers for many years now, and if there is one thing I know, it is telling them not to go someplace only invites them to go to that very place!"

The adults laughed, very much amused by the joke, and Star blew a raspberry in retaliation.

"I could not risk _not_ saying something, as the second thing children are likely to do is to explore. It would do no good to just pretend the traps were not there, only to have a trainer stumble upon Tiny's room and begin spreading rumors about the Snorlax I had hidden on the third floor. I made the rooms just hard enough to eliminate nearly all the students that faced their 'perils' without risking serious harm. They might get a scare or a bruise, but nothing life-threatening. When they were dumped in that classroom, one of the professors would give them a detention and a talking-to, but that was more for them being out past curfew. No, the traps were never designed to harm, just distract. They allowed me to protect the Master Ball, and give the students something to brag about. They could proclaim they had been on the third floor, and yet not know what truly lied there."

"But what about Voldemort?" Neville asked, upset at the threat to his friends. "He was clearly able to get through all the traps!"

"He merely got through my false ones. It was the only true trap that I set that he sprung. Once he passed into that room, he was trapped, and I know for a fact he would never have been able to get out of that final trap or obtain the Master Ball."

Nasrin and Harry shared a sheepish look at that.

"I asked the Mirror of Jirachi how I might go about protecting the Master Ball. It showed me pressing the Ball against the Mirror's surface, and when I did so, the Ball entered the Mirror. I was then shown how to retrieve it, and instantly knew there would be no way for any thief to claim it. The Mirror would only give up the Master Ball to one that did not want it. Only a trainer who respected Pokemon, and thus would never dishonor them by capture with the Master Ball, would be able to claim it as their own. I knew that any who would desire the Ball would be unable to take it. It also worked as a failsafe, lest I become tempted to ever use it."

Professor Dumbledore shook his head, beard twitching with a self-deprecating smile.

"Do not give me that look. Yes, I could have easily fallen prey to the Master Ball. Power corrupts, and Nicholas had placed within my hands great power and great temptation. I would not have been the first man in history to be given something of great power and claim it as their own. I understand why humanity has been compelled to create such a thing, but still find it distasteful."

"Professor…" Hermione voiced, fidgeting. "That wasn't really Voldemort, was it? He's gone, and that…that was just something else, pretending to be him. It was a Ghost Pokemon, or an illusion, or-"

"Miss Granger, I wish I could believe that as strongly as you do." The headmaster admitted, stroking his beard. "However, my life has been a long one, and I have seen many things. Things that should never have been. Voldemort was one of the most powerful and ruthless trainers our world has ever known, and if there is one man that could find a way to cheat death, it would be him. Professor Quirrell was not the first to be fooled by his honeyed words, and even now, in his diminished state, he will be able to cause much harm to Avalon and all those who dwell here."

"Imagine if he had gotten the Master Ball!" Ron agreed, still a touch pale from his earlier actions, and Nasrin reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. "He could have had any Pokemon he wished!"

"Yes, Ronald, indeed." Professor Dumbledore agreed too easily, taking back the Master Ball and returning it to the safety of his pocket.

Professor McGonagall rose, lips pressed into a thin line.

"Now, I believe it's time for you all to be heading for bed."

Nasrin had almost forgotten that it was still dark out, likely nearing dawn, but made no move to rise as Hermione, Ron and Neville were led out with Hagrid.

"Professor…" She called, pulling Professor Dumbledore back to where Harry and her were still seated on a hospital bed.

"Sir, what will happen to the Master Ball now?" The boy wondered softly.

The headmaster looked at them closely for a moment before taking a seat, conscious of the baby Pokemon that were finally drifting to sleep.

"Anyone else I would lie to. It is nothing against anyone else, it is myself and my fear of what could happen, what has happened, because of idle words that were said in what others thought was confidence. It is only because you've proven to hold no desire for the Master Ball, and can perhaps protect it-"

His gaze flickered to Nasrin, who nodded back with all the seriousness of an old warrior.

"That I'll explain its fate. Perhaps it will help ease my own weariness to share it with another. While it is not itself evil, the power the Ball holds drives other to evil. You may not believe me, but Professor Quirrell was once a good man, and I do not think it was Voldemort's influence alone that drove him towards evil. Power is not evil, but it gives evil the opening it needs to infect others. I have found that power in all forms merely brings out the best and the worst in all of us."

The headmaster closed his eyes, sadness settling over him.

"Voldemort was himself good once. No man is born evil. But power corrupted him, and brought out his darkness. Your mother too had power, as did your father, Harry, and it made them all the better. Every descendant of Rose Quartz has known power, more than any human, and have always been a beacon of light for humanity. To them, power and strength pushed them to better not only themselves, but the world. The Master Ball holds the promise of ultimate power. To leave it in anyone's hands, even mine, for too long is to offer too great a temptation to use it. Once it is used, I fear the power will never be able to be held back. What use is strategy, when one can simply throw a Ball and capture a Pokemon?"

Professor Dumbledore paused, reaching out to rub Scooby's head as the yellow-eyed Rockruff lazily groomed Eevee's ears.

"Worse, I fear for what the bond between trainer and Pokemon would become if capturing these magnificent creatures became too easy. Already there are people in this world that see Pokemon as little more than tools to be owned. The bond between mankind and Pokemon has weakened over the years…So many of the ancient arts have been lost. Only a handful of trainers nowadays possess the skill to become Pokemagnus. The Dream World was only rediscovered in Unova a few years ago, and yet we know from ancient texts that it was used heavily by our ancestors. Speakers are few and far between, and because of the Johto/Kanto War, many view it as wicked. Even the knowledge that your mother, Harry, was one is not enough to convince trainers otherwise, and they miss out on the wonder it brings about."

The headmaster shook his head ruefully.

"Perhaps I should not be so negative. Even Team Nocturne, for all their faults, respected Pokemon. But if the Master Ball's secrets were uncovered, I fear the surge of those that would see our friends and partners as little more than living weapons to be caught, used and discarded."

Harry shuddered at the thought, and Nasrin meshed their fingers, reaching up to cradle Squeakers close as Star pressed against her neck.

"It is the good and the bad in life that creates the bonds of friendship and love. Every battle you fight with these Pokemon, win or lose, strengthens that bond. When you fail, you work together to overcome, and find new partners to help you achieve your dreams. When you win…Well, the victory is all the sweeter when you have Pokemon to stand with and celebrate. The Master Ball, through no fault of its own, takes away much of this. No more battling, no more need to spend long nights with Togepi teaching it a new move or to help Star evolve when you can just go to dangerous areas, catch a wild Pokemon who holds great strength, and use them like a battering ram. No connection, no friendship, no love…This is what the Master Ball could bring about."

Snow snapped her tails, curling around the lump in Nasrin's shirt that was Squeakers, as Scooby and Eevee pressed closer to both trainers, Ludwig floating between them, and Star whined at the mere idea.

Nasrin could not imagine a world like that.

Star had been her friend for forever and a day, and Kanga had always been like a second mother…

A world where that was no longer possible?

That would be hell.

"Professor, why not just destroy the Ball?" Harry wondered, giving voice to both their concerns.

"It is not the Ball's fault that men wish to use it for evil. That Master Ball is power, and as I reminded you, power can bring out the best and worst in people. I pray for a day when a trainer will be able to use its power for good. I fear, however, that I will not see that in my lifetime." Professor Dumbledore explained, reaching out to scratch under Eevee's chin. "I decided that Professor Quirrell will be able to perform one last good deed to help untarnish his name. Only those that were in the room know what happened. I will let the world think that Quirrell, in his death throes, destroyed the Master Ball. Those that would seek its power will either give up trying to obtain it or turn their attention to other methods. Meanwhile, Nicholas Silph, who is arriving in a few hours, will take the Ball and under the disguise of grief that his masterpiece was destroyed, will take it far north and, I can only hope, finally achieve his dream of seeing the Master Ball placed somewhere it can wait until the world is ready for its power."

Both nodded, and Harry yawned when a rush of sleepiness made Nasrin list into his shoulder, blinking sleepily.

Professor Dumbledore smiled as the pair settled into a puppy pile of Pokemon, dreams already clinging to their lashes, and left the young heroes to their much-deserved rest.

"Good night, Harry, Nasrin."


	23. Chapter 23

The rest of the school year flashed by, without any grand adventures or unexpected dangers.

Final tests came and went, though Hermione did have a fit when Ron passed the Poke Ball Crafting test so easily, and Nasrin was almost constantly bathed in the glow of her Gem.

Everything was as it should be, with her friends and Pokemon safe from danger, and Harry's own relief almost seemed to feed back her joy.

 _This was living_.

* * *

The Great Hall was quieting as students finished stuffing themselves with this last feast, almost trying to draw out the moment.

Togepi clapped her hands as Ludwig changed the color of his flame, and Squeakers giggled excitedly when Snow fanned out her tail, the ice in her fur refracting the colored light into rainbows around them.

Eevee yawned, rolling over as Scooby burrowed into his fluffy fur and gnawing on the Rockruff's ear with lazy affection, a half-hearted growl the only response.

Star was sprawled across Harry's shoulder and Nasrin's, a boneless purring mass, and the half-Gem could not stifle her glow as they shared a smile.

Ralts and Snorunt were quietly conversing in Hermione's arms, petting and brushing each other's hair and fur, while Cubchoo blew a mucus bubble so large that Ron burst with laughter at the shouts of disgust from Lavender and Parvati.

Neville picked at a dinner roll, offering pieces to Flora, and the Bulbasaur accepted each with a glare at Sam the Snover whenever he tried to pop out from behind a dish.

All her friends were happy, all of their Pokemon were happy, and that was more than she could ever ask for.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat, calling for quiet, and the students did so.

"Another year, another year. Many people have come up to me after leaving this place and asked me what year was my favorite. There must be one, after all. There must be a group of students that outshone all others, and make me look back fondly among them. I suppose some of you believe that I could never view this class as the best, considering some of the troublemakers I'm forced to deal with."

Fred and George took a bow at that, earning a round of laughter and groans from their audience.

"Others must believe that you are my favorite, if only because you are here right now. Let me state, for the record and for the history books, that I have loved every student that has come to this island. In each of you, I see the future of Avalon, and the mere fact that I have played a small role in your development means more to me than you could possibly imagine. So many seek out their destinies and dream grand dreams…I have found more joy in helping others find their dreams than any achievement could have given me."

The headmaster raised his glass.

"And thus, I thank you, all of you, and wish you well on wherever your journey takes you."

Glasses clinking together filled the Great Hall up to the rafters.

* * *

"Make sure you text me every day." Hermione reminded, wagging her finger at Harry.

"I don't know if I'll have the time, what with you sending me a text every hour." Harry teased, and Hermione huffed in faux irritation before finally boarding the Hogwarts Express.

"Mate, if you don't like what the headmaster has set up, you can give me a ring anytime and I'll come running." Ron assured, leaning in. "I'll even steal my da's car if I have to. Don't worry, I'll blame it on Fred and George."

"Thanks, mate."

"Have a great summer, Harry." Neville hoped, patting Harry on the back.

"Bulba!"

"Thanks, Flora. Thanks, Neville."

Nasrin stepped up to his side, Scooby and Snow moving to stand with Eevee while Star and Squeakers perched on each shoulder, and both waved as the Hogwarts Express chugged away with their friends.

"You're not going with them?" Harry asked after a few quiet moments.

"I have my own ride." She replied with a shrug. "They're just running a little late."

The boy nodded, shoulders relaxing when their hands meshed.

"Don't worry, Mister Potter." Professor McGonagall assured, a secret little smile on her face at the sight. "You'll see them again."

"And mark my words, my boy, your summer will be filled with quite some adventure and excitement. The time will fly by." Professor Dumbledore agreed, checking his Pokedex. "Hm, late as always. Just like when he was a boy."

"Professor?" Harry voiced, grip tightening on her hand. "Who…Who did you get to take me in?"

The headmaster kneeled to be on their level, looking directly into Harry's uncertain eyes.

"Do you remember how I told you that many people in Avalon fought to have Surrey turn you over into their care? One who fought the hardest was a young man who went to this school. In fact, he was one of your father's best friends. The loss of your mother and father broke him, but being unable to see you sent him into despair. He has been traveling the world for quite some time, but when he received my note about you, he knew he had to return."

Scooby's nose twitched, and Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, there he is."

A man was hurrying across the platform, luggage clutched in one hand, with light brown hair and mustache, his face marked with several scars and a Zorua scampering about his feet.

When the Tricky Fox Pokemon spotted Harry, it raced over with an ecstatic bark to leap into his arms, licking each cheek with enthusiasm.

Eevee growled a bit at that, and Snow narrowed her eyes, but none of the Pokemon moved to unseat him.

"Leave him be!" The man called out, laughter in his voice. "Bloody hell, he doesn't remember you, buddy! You're probably scaring him!"

Nasrin shook her head at that, knowing better, as he finally stopped a couple feet away.

"Harry…My…My name is Remus Lupin, and I have been looking for you for a long time."

And Harry lunged, wrapping his arms around Remus in a hug, as a bright pink glow filled the platform.

 _The lost boy was home_.

* * *

 **I planned on posting this story in three-chapter increments while working on the sequel, which I would hopefully finish by the time this one was out in full.**

 **Surprisingly, I finished that sequel a lot sooner than expected, and decided to just put up everything now for you all to enjoy before posting it.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed the ride!**

 **Come back next week for their Second Year at Hogwarts in 'The Green-Eyed Quartz'!**


End file.
